¿Misión Fallida?
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: Si Momoi queda fuera del juego de seducción, en vista de que su objetivo es gay...¿que opciones quedan? Llamar a un agente especializado en casos así ¿no? pero...¿y si por cuestiones del destino Akashi termina interesándose en el agente incorrecto, en alguien que jamas a participado de esa forma en una misión? ¿Que puede pasar? -YAOI- ¡AkaKuro! -Terminado-
1. Capítulo 1 Interés

Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia c:

Se que tengo pendientes dos fanfics, y en verdad les pido perdón por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que últimamente estoy algo decaída y sin ganas de escribir, pero por alguna razón hace unos días se me antojo hacer este trabajo y bueno, gracias a él ya estoy reviviendo xD Así que les juro que ya me voy a dar prisa con mis otros trabajos xD

En fin, hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir de esta linda pareja 3 Es hermosa!

La trama es un tanto simple, pero es lo que se me antojo escribir :'v así que disculpen.

Bueno, ya no les entretengo mas.

Nos leemos en las notas finales!

* * *

 **Aclaración** : Knb y sus personajes no me pertenecen; no hago esto con fines de lucro sino por mero entretenimiento y amor al AkaKuro :3

* * *

¿MISIÓN FALLIDA?

El ambiente de aquel antro le molestaba; la música estaba a un volumen demasiado alto para su gusto y las luces amenazaban con provocarle una jaqueca, además, le incomodaba estar rodeado de tanta gente cuyo mejor pasatiempo, al parecer, era presumir de su magnífico estado de cuenta bancaria.

Kuroko Tetsuya se permitió soltar un suave suspiro cuando el disyóquey puso una nueva mezcla. Ya estaba cansado de escuchar la "seductora" voz de la princesa del pop, por lo que cuando comenzó a sonar "toxic" casi le dieron ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la barra.

-¡Tetsu-kun! – la inconfundible voz de su amiga de cabello rosado lo hizo voltear atrás, para ver como la chica avanzaba entre la multitud hasta llegar a su lado para abrazarlo –Perdona la tardanza.

-Momoi-chan –saludo apenas fue liberado de aquel peligroso abrazo donde casi fue ahogado por unos prominentes pechos –No te preocupes, llegue hace poco.

-Qué bueno –murmuro aliviada –Por cierto, ¡te vez muy guapo!

Los rosados ojos brillaban con insistencia ante la, a su parecer, sensual imagen del peli-celeste, quien usaba un pantalón un poco ajustado color crema, con un chaleco a juego sobre una camisa blanca.

El chico se sintió un tanto apenado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran cosas así respecto a su apariencia, pues el mismo no se veía como algo "llamativo" en ningún sentido.

-Tu igual –sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

No era mentira. Momoi sí que se veía muy linda. Aquel vestido aguamarina con cuello en v y largo discente, le quedaba precioso. Por un minuto le recordó a su madre, quien tenía un vestido del mismo color pero de corte diferente y claro, sin el cinturón marrón alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

-¡Gracias! –respondió con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas.

Educadamente, el de ojos azules dio una fugaz mirada alrededor, antes de llamar la atención del barman -al cual casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando reparo en su presencia- para pedir una bebida para su amiga.

-Tetsu-kun… -llamo la chica después de dar un sorbo a su copa -¿ya está aquí?

-No. Aún no.

-Que bien…

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, Tetsuya pensó en acomodar el comunicador en su oído, pero casi a punto de hacerlo recordó que no estaba usando ninguno, pues debido a la alta seguridad del lugar en el que se encontraban, había sido imposible entrar llevando consigo el equipo que regularmente usaba.

Jamás había trabajado en condiciones como aquellas. Él siempre acostumbraba llevar consigo dos armas de fuego, una navaja, un transmisor, y finalmente un micrófono; mas sin embargo, hoy él y Satsuki solo contaban con un celular común y cualquiera con un pequeño chip de rastreo, una navaja que simulaba ser la hebilla de su cinturón, y en su cadera y en medio de sus pechos, respectivamente, un pequeño frasquillo con una diminuta aguja que contenía un fuerte sedante, aunque este último utensilio Tetsuya solo lo cargaba por si el de su compañera sufría algún accidente durante su estancia en el bar, pues era ella quien lo necesitaba…

Entendía que la razón de su tan precario armamento era justamente lo que estaba en juego, y las circunstancias tan desventajosas de la misión, pero aun así casi parecía tratarse de un chiste de mal gusto…

-¿Riko-san te dijo algo? –pregunto, notando que Satsuki lo observaba con insistencia.

-Hablo con el jefe, pero nada cambio. El plan sigue siendo el mismo –Kuroko apretó uno de sus puños.

Desde un principio había considerado aquella misión más que peligrosa, pero tal como había dicho el equipo, no tenían más opciones, y los más capacitados para infiltrarse en el territorio enemigo eran ellos, "la manager", experta en recolección de información en base a búsqueda y análisis de patrones, y "la sombra", maestro del espionaje a corta distancia, observación, distracción y creador de huidas de emergencia.

Al ser asignados a ese trabajo por ser los únicos agentes de rango A disponibles, podía saberse que la situación era complicada, pero sinceramente en ningún momento se había pasado por su cabeza negarse a participar, aun si se estaban jugando la vida, pero tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes de no ser porque esa misión era su oportunidad para vengar a sus amigos, quienes hace tres días habían sido emboscados durante un reconocimiento a la zona alrededor del hogar de su actual objetivo, saliendo gravemente heridos de la contienda, por no decir que casi muertos.

-¿…como siguen?

-Bien. Teppei-san y Hyuga-kun recuperaron la conciencia, pero están muy cansados. Kagamin y Dai-chan aun duermen, pero Midorin dijo que despertaran dentro de poco –soltó con tono nostálgico, compartiendo los mismos pensamientos de su compañero. Ella igual quería venganza por sus compañeros.

El fantasma cerró los ojos unos momentos, reprimiendo las ganas de golpear algo. Aún estaba enojado por lo sucedido, pero ahora más que nunca debía mantener la calma.

-Debí haber ido con ellos –murmuro por lo bajo.

-No. Habrías terminado igual o peor –trato de argumentar la chica, sosteniendo la mano de su amigo –Ellos sabían que era peligroso, por eso no te lo dijeron; pero ahora tú y yo estamos en esto juntos ¿sí? Así que no te deprimas.

Kuroko estaba por decir algo, cuando lo vio llegar. Un hombre de no más 25 años, de piel blanca y cabello rojo intenso al igual que sus ojos, que regalaban una mirada calculadora y confiada. Su sola imagen parecía irradiar un aire de poderío que era acrecentado por el traje que usaba, el cual era pulcramente negro y combinaba a la perfección con la camisa color carmín y la corbata blanca anudada a su cuello.

Sin duda se trataba de él, de Akashi Seijuro.

-Ahí esta –aviso a su compañera al tiempo que se concentraba en desviar la atención de todos hacia ellos dos, para pasar desapercibidos y poder observar su objetivo sin problemas.

Momoi busco disimuladamente al hombre, hasta que lo encontró tomando asiento frente a una de la mesas reservadas, al otro lado de la pista.

-¿Cuántos lo acompañan? –pregunto regresando su vista a la sombra, quien con miradas furtivas analizaba a las personas a un radio de cinco metros del pelirrojo.

-Seis. El de enfrente es su nuevo cliente, y ese viene con los dos de la derecha. Los suyos son el hombre de pelo morado y el que tiene un ojo cubierto, al otro lado de las escaleras.

-Pensé que tendría más hombres con el…

-Yo igual.

-Bien, mejor para nosotros, así que comencemos…

-Momoi-chan –interrumpió sin voltear a verla –Por favor sigue el plan al pie de la letra. Si algo sale mal solo da la señal eh intervendré.

La de ojos rosados asintió con comprensión. Algo que siempre le había conmovido de Tetsuya era su preocupación hacia sus amigos, a quienes amaba como si fueran su propia familia.

-No te preocupes. No hay nadie mejor que yo para esto –dijo con seguridad, para darle calma –Tú igual mantente atento y ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Sí. –afirmo, antes de que ella se levantara y partiera hacia el tocador de mujeres, que convenientemente se encontraba cerca de la mesa de su objetivo de cabello rojo.

Kuroko suspiro por séptima vez en lo que iba de su estancia en el bar al ver como su amiga entraba al baño, de donde saldría en aproximadamente dos minutos y entraría en acción.

Aprovechando el tiempo que tenía hasta que las cosas se pusieran serias, siguió observando los movimientos en el lugar, buscando cualquier tipo de comportamiento que lo hiciera sospechar de alguna trampa, pero afortunadamente todo parecía estar bien.

Tragando saliva, el menor se relamió los labios antes de dar otro sorbo a la copa en sus manos, al tiempo que mentalmente repasaba el plan en su cabeza.

Era sencillo; Satsuki saldría del baño, caminaría cerca de la mesa del pelirrojo, de algún modo conseguiría sentarse con él, coquetearía un rato y con su "poder femenino" lo sacaría del lugar con rumbo a su hogar -con suerte- o a un motel, donde lo drogaría ¡y bingo! Conseguiría la tarjeta que necesitaban, con la que podrían entrar al sistema de las empresas Seijuro ingresando la clave y escaneando las huellas digitales del pelirrojo. Con ello podrían recuperar la información que les había sido robada y eliminarían cualquier copia que pudiera haber, así como también el avance que había tenido el enemigo en los diferentes niveles de seguridad del sistema de sus empresas "aliadas". Solo tenían que hacer eso y su trabajo estaría concluido.

Según había dicho la chica, era pan comido, y no es que él lo dudara, siendo que como agente, Momoi, al igual que Alex -quien ahora estaba en un trabajo al otro lado del país-, era la más adecuada para ese tipo de situaciones,…era solo que…algo en aquel hombre lo tenía tenso, pero no sabía explicar que era.

-Todo estará bien –susurro para sí mismo, quitando la vista del de ojos color sangre.

Aun si las cosas se pusieran mal, dentro de aquel lugar lleno de testigos no podían hacerle daño a su amiga, mientras que afuera él podía protegerla, o en caso de ser necesario, pedir ayuda al equipo.

Con mirada inexpresiva, advirtió cuando la peli-rosa salió del baño y con cara sonriente comenzó su camino hacia la pista, pasando a un lado de la mesa del pelirrojo, donde "accidentalmente" se le callo uno de sus pendientes, yendo a parar a un lado de su silla.

Pidiendo otro trago –que no pensaba tomar-, Kuroko sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver como la chica se agachaba por el pendiente mientras les dedicaba unas palabras a los hombres que momentos atrás habían estado conversando.

Casi sonrió cuando el de negro se ofreció a ayudarla a ponerse el ovalado colgante y después la invitaba a tomar asiento a su lado y le ofrecía una copa, pero no lo hizo. No pudo siquiera moverse al notar la mirada con la que aquel hombre observaba a su amiga, como si ella hubiera cometido un error ventajoso para él.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y con ellos su tranquilidad se fue esfumando poco a poco.

No fue sino hasta el momento en el que el hombre frente a Akashi le dio un apretón de manos y beso una de las de Momoi para después levantarse y partir, seguido de sus guardaespaldas, que casi estuvo seguro de que el juego se estaba terminando, y el resultado estaba por verse.

Una mirada fija que parecía gravada en hielo y unos labios moviéndose con tranquilidad, y su amiga pareció quedarse de piedra, antes de levantarse de su lugar un tanto vacilante para después hacer una leve reverencia y perderse entre la muchedumbre.

Casi tres minutos después su celular vibro.

Dándole la espalda al ahora solitario pelirrojo, Kuroko saco el aparato disimuladamente y observo el mensaje que había recibido de parte de Satsuki.

 _Plan fallido. Debemos irnos_ _-_ Decía el texto en la pantalla.

 _¿Qué paso?_ \- Se apresuró a replicar.

Tras diez largos segundos, Tetsuya pensó que ella no respondería, pero tras unos segundos más recibió otro mensaje.

 _Me dijo que solo me había invitado a sentar por amabilidad y por su cliente, pero que ya que el negocio había terminado me podía ir. "No me lo tomes a mal, eres hermosa, pero ninguna mujer en este lugar me interesa. Seguro entiendes, ¿verdad?" Esas fueron sus palabras._

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso… ¿Acaso Akashi Seijuro era gay?

-¿Qué…? –no pudo evitar soltar, llamando la atención del barman, quien amablemente pregunto si se le ofrecía algo más, a lo que negó con la cabeza embozando una sonrisa que el hombre correspondió antes de irse.

Cuando volvió a ver el celular, ella ya había mandado otro mensaje.

 _Informe a Riko y pedí que mandaran a Furihata-kun. Sal del lugar y espérame en tu auto. Te alcanzare ahí en cinco minutos._

Tetsuya quiso negarse. ¡No quería irse! Si no atrapaban al líder de las empresas Seijuro ahora, las posibilidades de hacerlo después serían menores, o simplemente sería muy tarde y el archivo en su poder seria abierto en su totalidad y por tanto, las identidades de todos sus compañeros en las distintas agencias seria revelada junto con toda la información que había de estos…pero no había de otra. Dadas las circunstancias, en esos momentos el más capacitado para atraer a Akashi -ya que posiblemente este era homosexual- y conseguir llevarlo a un lugar más privado, era el agente Kouki, quien además de ser gay, sabia sacarle provecho a eso…

-Maldita sea… -mascullo con irritación, dándose por vencido.

 _Bien. Te veo afuera_ \- apenas mando ese último mensaje borro la conversación, guardo su celular y se levantó de la barra, dejando sobre ella el pago por las bebidas y una buena propina para quien amablemente lo había atendido.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su compañera, el peli-celeste rodeo la pista de baile, pues con su buena suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) seguro alguien lo golpearía accidentalmente si se adentraba ahí, pues "no lo verían".

Soltando un bufido el menor continuo caminando, evitando mirar hacia la mesa donde el culpable de la hospitalización de sus amigos se encontraba, agradeciendo que esta estuviera alejada de la salida, pues lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos era pasar cerca del desgraciado que le estaba jodiendo la vida a todos sus compañeros, y de paso la suya…pero ah, el destino a veces era una cruel ironía, por lo que, de un momento a otro, y de la nada, una poste se atravesó en su camino y lo mando directo al suelo... un poste de más de dos metros y con cabello morado.

Pensando que su suerte no podía ser peor una vez cayo de sentón sobre el frio azulejo, la copa que el gigante sostenía en una mano antes de que chocaran, igual cayo, vaciando todo su contenido sobre su cabeza antes de estrellarse en el piso a un lado suyo, rompiéndose en pedazos sin ser notado por nadie gracias a la música que inundaba el lugar, o al menos eso pareció…

-Chibi-chin~ ¿de dónde saliste~? –pregunto pastosamente el responsable de su caída, al tiempo que le ofrecía una de sus grandes manos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Tetsuya de inmediato reconoció al hombre como uno de los guardias de Akashi, por lo que, guardándose el enojo de su caída y el vino que escurría desde su cabeza, prefirió no reclamarle del accidente, sino solo limitarse a decirle unas palabras y luego irse.

-Por favor no me llame así –pidió aceptando la ayuda –Gracias.

Una vez de pie, el menor decidió rodear al de ojos morados, en vista de que este no pensaba impedir su partida, pero justo en el momento en que estaba por dar el primer paso, un pelirrojo apareció al lado del gigante, a quien miraba imperturbable a pesar de la gran diferencia de estatura.

 _-No puede ser…-_ pensó la sombra, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba debido a aquella repentina interrupción a sus planes.

-¿Qué sucedió? –involuntariamente tembló al escuchar la voz fría y demandante de Akashi.

-Atsushi choco con el chico –interrumpió una tercera persona, que no era nadie más que el otro guardaespaldas del empresario, apareciendo detrás de el –Pero fue un accidente; prácticamente él salió de la nada.

-¿Él? –el de negro al fin reparo en su presencia, clavando sus rojos iris sobre él, dejándolo sin aliento. De cerca su mirada era mucho más penetrante de lo que había apreciado desde la barra.

Kuroko trago saliva al verse en aquella situación. Sin duda Momoi iba a enfadarse si lo veía, aunque eso le tenía sin cuidado en esos momentos, tomando en cuenta que prácticamente estaba en zona de fuego, y él jamás había tenido intenciones de quemarse.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

Si el capítulo les gusto, por favor dejen un review, eso me haría inmensamente feliz ^^

La continuación la subiré en probables 5 días, pues sinceramente la historia la tengo casi completa, solo que aun tengo algunas cosas que pulir.

Nos leemos!

 _ **-Mizuki Nozomi-**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Decisiones

_¡Hola corazones! (agh~ lambisconeria para evitar que me maten~)_

 _Primero que nada por favor disculpen la demora, pero la semana pasada me quede sin internet por un problema con la central *putavida* pero un hermoso hombre mágico (entiéndase "ayuda tecnica" de Tel#ex) me restableció la señal hoy en la tarde TuT así que aquí estoy :3 (si, apenas ahora por que estaba haciendo tarea)_

 _En fin, dejando de lado todo lo anterior, les traigo el segundo capitulo de "¿Misión Fallida?" y pa' que me odien menos, es capitulo largo :3_

 _Oh! Igual aprovecho para agradecer por los lindos reviews! Enserio, muchas gracias c': Me hicieron muy feliz :3_

 _Sin mas que decir por el momento, ya les dejo leer el fanfic xD_

 _Nos vemos en las notas finales!_

* * *

¿MISIÓN FALLIDA?

CAPÍTULO 2. DECISIONES

Por un momento el peli-celeste recordó la pulsera negra en su muñeca derecha, esa que Midorima le había dado en la mañana durante su reunión con Riko, con la excusa de que el horóscopo había pronosticado un día complicado para acuario.

Él no era fan de esos artículos recomendados por oha-asa, como su amigo, pero en esta ocasión esperaba que su objeto de la suerte sirviera de algo para sacarlo de esa situación…

-Tiene razón, no fue su culpa –dijo apenas pudo recuperarse de la impresión de tener al pelirrojo frente el –Estas cosas me pasa muy seguido. Es normal.

Ante sus palabras, Akashi entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, mostrándose visiblemente interesado por aquel hecho.

-Bien, en ese caso por favor acompáñame a la mesa. Aunque fue un accidente, parte de la culpa la asumiré como mía –dijo con solemnidad, mientras hacia una señal a sus hombres para que los escoltaran.

Kuroko pensó que definitivamente Seijuru no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta, pues ni siquiera dejo responderle cuando ya se encontraba en la mesa gracias a los empujoncitos que le había dado el titán morado, hasta hacerlo caer sentado en una de las sillas.

Una vez acomodado frente al empresario, quien había embozado una sonrisa en clara señal de satisfacción, este le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro y cabello de la bebida que le había caído encima, al mismo tiempo que hacia un ademan a sus hombres para que les dieran espacio, cosa que estos obedecieron yendo a tomar posición a unos metros de distancia.

Sabiendo que se acababa de meter en serios problemas, Tetsuya trato de mantener toda la calma que podía, apresurándose a limpiar el vino en el para así poder irse. De algún modo agradecía que su personalidad fuera la definición misma de la expresión "poca cosa", al igual que su apariencia, pues con ello seguro el mayor no vería problemas en que se marchara cuanto antes, pues seguro su amabilidad solo era debido a la obligada educación con la que debía mostrarse en público.

-Gracias -murmuro apenas quedo mayoritariamente seco, al tiempo que le extendía el pañuelo al pelirrojo.

-Quédatelo –dijo este con un ademan, sin perder la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios desde el momento en el que se había sentado frente al de ojos azules.

Sabiendo que era inútil darle una negativa, se guardó el fino objeto en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Nunca te había visto en este lugar -comento el pelirrojo, atrayendo su atención.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nueva cuenta, Kuroko pudo ver con más claridad que en realidad uno de los ojos de ese hombre tenía una tonalidad un tanto más clara que el otro, siendo esta una mezcla entre el rojo y el amarillo. Era…raro. Además, no sabía si era idea suya, pero su mirada le parecía diferente a la que había tenido todo el rato que lo había estado observando desde la barra, antes de terminar frente a él por accidente. Sus ojos parecían más vivos, más brillantes…como cuando se codicia algo.

-No suelo venir muy a menudo –contesto con simpleza, notando que en todo ese rato no había dejado de ver los ojos del mayor, aunque bien a este no pareció molestarle tal hecho.

-Y en esta ocasión, ¿qué te trajo por aquí? –la voz de Seijuro fue solemne, y en ella encontró impresa una verdadera pisca de curiosidad.

-Un amigo me invito, pero él no ha llegado.

-Ya veo –medito unos segundos, con el ceño un poco fruncido –Entonces… ¿Ibas de salida?

-Sí. No me gusta estar solo en este tipo de lugares –no estaba mintiendo.

-Lo supuse. No pareces del tipo de personas que les agrade el ruido y este tipo de…ambientes; más bien creo que eres de los que prefieren estar en una habitación leyendo a gusto ¿o no? –comento con notable confianza en su observación.

Tetsuya se tensó. Una o dos personas le habían dicho algo así en el pasado; pero la forma en la que aquel pelirrojo lo afirmaba -a pesar de la pregunta al final- no se comparaba en nada a aquellas ocasiones. Ese hombre…era bueno mirando dentro de las personas.

-Tiene cierta razón –dijo cuidadosamente.

-Suelo tenerla –rio un poco; una risa masculina que le erizo los bellos de la nuca.

Kuroko no dudo de esas palabras.

-Eso parece agradarle –contrataco casi de inmediato, deseando saber qué es lo que Seijuru quería, pues era claro que toda esa plática los estaba llevando a algo concreto.

-En efecto; me gusta saberlo todo y tener el control de todo –contesto fijando sus ojos sobre la copa en la mesa.

-Aunque, usted tampoco disfruta mucho de este lugar –murmuro, obteniendo que la mirada fija del mayor se mostrara un poco sorprendida –Creo que igual preferiría estar leyendo o, por la posición de su mano sobre el respaldo, jugando baloncesto –definitivamente no pensaba dejarse intimidar por ese hombre. El también era un buen observador.

-Al igual que tú.

Touché….

-…Correcto.

-Eso me hace preguntarme si ambos estamos aquí por obligación. ¿También es cierto?

Kuroko sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral.

 _"_ _Terreno peligroso…"_

Tetsuya no mentía, de verdad era un buen observador, y esa era una de sus mejores aptitudes como agente, por lo cual casi podía estar seguro de que su objetivo estaba por decir algo para lo que, intuía, no sabría que responder…Pero como si la suerte regresara a él (Bendito Midorima), justo en el momento en el que Akashi abrió la boca para decir algo más, el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, haciéndole dar un respingo.

-Perdón, es una llamada de mi amigo –dijo, mirando la pantalla del aparato y reparando en que se trataba de Momoi –Iré a responder.

Sin esperar que él pelirrojo dijera nada, se apresuró a ir hacia uno de los balcones del lugar, siendo seguido por el guardaespaldas pelinegro.

-Lo siento, me dieron ganas de fumar un poco –dijo este cuando ambos estuvieron afuera, antes de cerrar la puerta de vidrio tras ellos, para que el peli-celeste pudiera escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-No se preocupe –respondió, sabiendo que en realidad ese hombre estaba ahí a petición del pelirrojo.

Recargándose contra el barandal de metal, a una distancia prudente de su acompañante, Tetsu respondió la segunda llamada de su amiga, apresurándose a cortar sus palabras apenas esta trato de hablar.

-¿Yakumo? Sí, soy yo. ¿ **Puedes hablar** ahora? –Uso su nombre clave. De inmediato Satsuki entendió que alguien escuchaba todo lo que él decía, así que la única que podía hacer las preguntas correctas era ella, mientas que él le respondería camuflando sus palabras –Ah, perfecto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué ya no viniste?

-¡ _Kuroko!, ¿Por qué estas sentado con Akashi? ¿Te descubrió?_ –pregunto a su vez, algo alterada. El hecho de tener a su amigo en aquella situación, que para nada había estado considerada, le estaba carcomiendo los nervios.

-Oh, ¿ **un accidente**? ya veo. **Lo siento mucho** –hizo una pausa – **No,** yo **estoy bien** , gracias. Me alegra que me llamaras, estaba preocupado.

Momoi suspiro aliviada.

- _Tetsu-kun, ¿Qué hago? ¿Puedes librarte de él?_

-Mmm… ¿el viernes? **No** , **no creo** **que pueda** , tengo una reunión familiar y estarán todos mis tíos. Además, igual vendrá mi primo y querrá estar **atento a mí** todo el día –suspiro.

A ella le peso entender sus palabras. Su objetivo se había interesado en Kuroko…y eso le aterraba. Él nunca había participado de encubierto, conviviendo con el enemigo cara a cara; lo suyo siempre había sido permanecer en las sombras como apoyo…No podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que su amigo estaba en esa situación.

– _Según mi investigación, él ha tenido varias novias, pero nunca se supo nada de que le gustaran también los chicos_ –su voz tembló un poco _–Sea como sea, Furihata-kun acaba de llegar al lugar. Tratará de sacarte de esto llamando su atención ¿sí? –Hizo una pausa –Tetsu-kun, ¿Él…te ha dicho o hecho algo?_

El peli celeste guardo silencio unos segundos.

Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo fuera bisexual, pues si bien a su amiga le había dejado en claro que no le importaba ninguna mujer del antro, -dando a entender con ello que era homosexual- antes de encontrarse cara a cara con él, lo había visto mirar a una que otra chica con cierta chispa de interés. Tal vez estaban en un error, tal vez el hombre solo era algo…selectivo ¿no? Además, hasta el momento, el pelirrojo no le había insinuado nada abiertamente, así que no tenía razones para pensar que de verdad gustara de los hombres…

- **No** , ha estado bien, pero de ser así ya veremos. **_Le peguntare a mi primo_** –respondió algo vacilante, dando a entender con lo último que de saber las preferencias del mayor se lo encargaría a su compañero.

Momoi suspiro algo aliviada.

- _Bien. Tienes razón, lo sabremos gracias a Kouki_ –secundo – _pero sea cierto o no_ , _igual tratara de distraerlo para que puedas irte._

- **Sí.** Entonces nos vemos el sábado.

- _Tetsu-kun, no te sientas obligado a nada…_ –dijo, sabiendo que estaba por cortar la llamada – _Riko dijo que hiciéramos todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance, pero créeme que no se refería a este tipo de situación ¿okey? Así que por favor, apenas puedas, consigue irte de este lugar._

-Bien.

- _…bien_ –su voz se quebró. Entendía que las cosas estaban fuera de sus manos…No quería que Tetsuya corriera ningún peligro – _Yo ya no puedo estar por aquí. Tengo ordenes de esperar afuera, así que saldré y hare que entre Fukuda para ayudarte si es necesario._

-Hasta luego, Yakumo.

- _Nos vemos en un rato, Tetsu-kun_ –afirmo la chica, más para sí misma que para él, cosa que al peli celeste le conmovió.

-Por supuesto –sonrió antes de colgar.

Soltando un suspiro, Kuroko guardo el celular y se volvió hacia el hombre del lunar bajo el ojo, quien no había dejado de observarlo en ningún momento.

-¿Listo? –pregunto, apagando su cigarrillo, el cual se había consumido por si solo con ayuda del viento.

Girándose hacia la puerta, el menor estuvo a punto de responderle, pero casi de inmediato el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro, al mismo tiempo que con la otra tomaba el pomo de la puerta desde atrás de él.

-Espero no tengas que irte. Eso no estaría bien. –le dijo de forma casual, como si hablara del clima –Akashi-san se ve entretenido contigo.

El peli-celeste no paso por alto aquel claro tono de advertencia en lo dicho, que en pocas palabras significaba que, enserio, no _podía_ irse…

Sin decir más, o esperar una respuesta a sus palabras, el mayor abrió la puerta y soltó su hombro, dándole un ligero empujoncito para que comenzara a caminar, siguiéndole de cerca.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kuroko se mantuvo imperturbable. Si estaba un tanto nervioso, pero sabía que el agente Kouki ya estaba ahí y eso lo hacía recuperar la calma, pues era casi imposible que Akashi no se fijara en él, quien era un chico atractivo, visiblemente indefenso y de mirada sumisa, cosa que en las misiones a todos sus objetivos les encantaba y por lo que terminaban cayendo directo en la trampa.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo pasara a manos de su compañero y así él pudiera retirarse de aquel lugar eh ir a su casa a descansar tranquilamente… ¿cierto?

Llegando a la mesa, se sentó frente al pelirrojo con parsimonia, mientras este observaba unos segundos a su guardaespaldas antes de regresar su vista a él, escudriñándolo con la mirada sin ápice de que algo estuviera mal, para alivio suyo.

-¿Debo pensar que es un hecho que estas solo? –pregunto, levantando una ceja.

-Correcto. Al parecer es oficial que me dejaron plantado –respondió sin pasar por alto la advertencia del pelinegro, viendo de reojo una cabellera castaña que le trajo paz a su acelerado corazón.

-Que mal ¿paso algo con tu amigo?

-No, él está bien, pero le surgió un problema con su familia así que ya no vendrá.

-Bueno, en ese caso y ya que estas solo, ¿qué te parece si te invito una bebida?

-No quiero causar molestias –replico, mirando hacia la barra, para hacer que el mayor igual lo hiciera, pues justo a un lado, en la pista, Kouki había comenzado a bailar, atrayendo la mirada de muchos por su felino cuerpo y contradictoria timidez.

-No es ninguna molestia, así que dime que te gustaría –la vista del pelirrojo ni siquiera demoro cinco segundos sobre el castaño, como si este no estuviera ahí.

Ocultando su confusión ante la nula atención del empresario hacia Furihata, Kuroko termino diciendo el nombre del primer trago que recordaba, a lo que Akashi hizo el pedido a una camarera que pasaba por el lugar, quien con una sonrisa insinuante se apresuró a responder un "de inmediato", acompañado de un guiño, y desapareció en la pista con dirección a la barra.

Fue en ese momento cuando el agente Kouki se acercó un poco más a su mesa -sin dejar de contonearse sensualmente- que el empresario reparo de verdad en él, y se concentró en su número, manteniendo una mirada inescrutable, mientras que en sus labios una sonrisa comenzaba a florecer.

 _Así que si es gay…_

Kuroko pensó que era el momento perfecto para ir al baño, para que el pelirrojo se sintiera libre de aceptar la invitación muda que Furihata le hacía para, o unirse a él en la pista, o invitarlo a sentarse con él.

-Necesito ir al baño –dijo con serenidad, fingiendo que no había reparado en la distracción del mayor.

No estuvo seguro de si Akashi lo había escuchado cuando se levantó y fue a dicho lugar, en el que una vez dentro se recargo contra el lavabo, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie y tomándose su tiempo para lavarse el rostro y parte del cabello, pues aun sentía un poco de incomodidad debido al olor a vino que se había impregnado en él tras la caída, y también porque la frialdad del agua lo ayudaba a relajarse en situaciones estresantes...

Sinceramente, él siempre había sido una persona tranquila; era bueno manteniendo la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, pero iba a admitir que en esta ocasión y por primera vez en su vida, las emociones dentro de él lo estaban alterando un poco, y de verdad le molestaba saber que la culpa era de aquel pelirrojo que le estaba jodiendo la noche.

Había que admitirlo, ese hombre tenía presencia, y un algo que lograba tenerlo alerta, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje acechando a su presa…siendo la presa él, lo cual lo cabreaba aún más.

Notando que esta vez no había sido seguido, se permitió soltar un hondo suspiro y tomarse su tiempo para secarse y tratar de peinar su celeste cabello, concentrándose en hundir en lo más profundo de su cabeza los pensamientos que había tenido anteriormente con respecto al pelirrojo, pues no necesitaba sugestionarse con eso. Necesitaba permanecer calmado.

Una vez listo, y considerando que era el tiempo suficiente para que Kouki hiciera lo suyo, Kuroko salió del baño con languidez, chasqueando la lengua al encontrarse con que el gigante morado lo esperaba recargado contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, sin despegar sus visiblemente aburridos ojos de su persona.

Sabiendo que aún no podía retirarse del lugar aunque quisiera -recordó las palabras del pelinegro- el de ojos azules emprendió el camino de regreso a la mesa de Seijuro, aun confiado en que dentro de unos segundos podría irse a casa gracias al desinterés de este hacia él, provocado por su nuevo acompañante.

Apenas diviso la mesa, casi quiso sonreír cuando se encontró con un castaño muy cerca del rostro de Seijuro, quien con una ceja alzada en señal de picardía le decía algo de forma pausada.

Asumiendo que su presencia ahí ya estaba de más, Kuroko se dio la vuelta con seguridad, dispuesto a retirarse, pero una gran mano sobre su pequeño hombro lo detuvo.

-Por favor suélteme –dijo a Atsushi, levantando el rostro para poder ver su cara.

-Akacchin te está esperando~ -respondió, ladeando la cabeza un poco, cosa que a Kuroko le hizo compararlo con un niño…un niño muy desarrollado.

-Creo que está equivocado. Él ya no necesita de mi compañía, ¿no cree? –señalo hacia el lugar con su barbilla.

-Ne~ Akacchin quiere que tu estés con él~ -dijo a su vez, sin mirar hacia donde le había indicado y sin darle tiempo a nada más antes de regresarlo al lugar como la primera vez, con pequeños empujoncitos, pero esta vez dejándolo a escasos dos metros de la mesa antes de alejarse.

Suspirando, Kuroko pensó que nada perdía con despedirse del pelirrojo, si con eso al fin lo dejaban irse. Además, con Furihata ahí, seguro que Seijuro casi se apresuraría a correrlo como a su amiga, para poder quedarse a solas con el castaño.

Con más ánimos, termino por romper la distancia que lo separaba de la mesa en la que hace unos minutos estaba sentado, pero cuando estaba por llevar a cabo su plan, su compañero de trabajo se irguió, -todo ese tiempo había estado dándole la espalda, tapando con su cuerpo al pelirrojo- dejando ver el profundo color rojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos ligeramente llorosos. Sin duda estaba por romper en llanto, o histeria; además de que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, reparo en que el chico parecía pidiéndole una disculpa.

-¿Qué…? –quiso preguntar, pero de inmediato se quedó callado, pues Kouki se había ido apresuradamente mientras unas cuantas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Casi al mismo tiempo pudo vislumbrar al otro castaño, Fukuda, ir tras él, para asegurarse que estuviera bien…

 _¿Acaso…acabo de quedarme solo?_

-Siéntate –la voz de Seijuro lo saco del shock en el que había entrado al darse cuenta de que la respuesta a la pregunta era un sí.

Tragando saliva, el peli-celeste hizo lo pedido, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a tener cada vez más tensión encima.

-¿Tu cabello esta mojado?

-Ah, sí. Lo sentía algo extraño debido al vino, así que quise ir a lavarlo –explico.

-Ya veo.

El vibrar de su celular en su bolcillo casi lo hizo dar un respingo, sumándole a eso que la sonrisa del mayor se había ensanchado unos cuantos milímetros.

-Eh…hace un momento -dudo de sus palabras, pero después se convenció de decirlas – ¿Paso algo? Él chico…estaba llorando…

Ante sus palabras, el heterocromatico desvió la mirada al suelo, adoptando un aire malicioso.

-No es nada. Es solo que rechace una invitación de su parte.

Kuroko sintió que el aire se hacía más pesado, lo que estaba pasando no estaba bien…

-¿Y porque lo hizo? –pregunto, tomándose unos segundos.

Enserio, no entendía porque ese hombre rechazaría a Kouki…no había una razón lógica para ello. Furihata era todo lo que un hombre con la posición del heterocromatico podría desear para un buen rato de diversión.

-¿Y por qué no? –replico, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia -No me interesa estar con nadie más que contigo esta noche.

Kuroko sintió que su corazón se detenía. Esa no era una insinuación, ¡aquello había sido demasiado directo! ¿¡Qué se supone que debía responder!?

 _Demonios-demonios-demonios…_

Para alivio del menor, Seijuro se vio interrumpido por una chica de traje negro, que sujetaba un folder contra su pecho.

-Disculpa, será solo un momento –suspiro el pelirrojo, tomando el folder de manos de quien parecía ser secretaria suya, concentrando su atención en el papel dentro.

Aprovechando aquel lapso de tiempo, Kuroko saco de forma casual su celular, abriendo el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado hace tan solo un rato.

Cabe decir la sorpresa que se llevó, y no solo por encontrarse que el remitente era su mismísimo jefe, Naoto Sanada, sino más bien por el contenido del texto…

 _Estoy informado de la situación, y lamento que te vieras involucrado de esta forma. Igual sé que es complicado lo que pido, pero si crees poder encargarte de terminar la misión, por favor hazlo. Acabamos de en enterarnos que hace dos hora hubo un avance en el archivo; la cuarta puerta de seguridad fue abierta y me temo que a este paso la última no tardara en caer._

 _Suerte_

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, el menor borro el mensaje, tratando de disimular el naciente temblor de sus manos. Sin duda las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor.

En ese mensaje estaba explícitamente escrito que solo les quedaba esta noche. Si en las próximas horas no se completaba la misión, estaban perdidos; más de sus compañeros se verían en peligro y sus clientes se convertirían en presa fácil para quien hacía de cazador.

Naoto había sabido usar sus palabras. Si bien le había dejado la decisión en sus manos, era claro que sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

Tratando de calmarse, el menor abrió una aplicación cualquiera en el celular, y fingió estar atento a ella mientras por dentro su cerebro trabajaba a mil, tratando de encontrar una solución a lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _Bien, hora de enumerar lo que en ese momento estaba pasando._

1) La misión debía ser terminada esa noche y el único agente en el juego era él.

2) Su objetivo, Akashi Seijuro, estaba visiblemente interesado en él.

3)…En la cadera, oculto en el pequeño compartimiento de su cinturón, aún tenía el sedante que había traído consigo para Momoi.

Tragando saliva mientras daba toques a la pantalla del celular de forma automática, Kuroko analizo aquellas tres cuestiones. La respuesta sobre lo que tenía que hacer estaba ahí, pero aun no quería aceptarla.

-¿Estas bien? –la voz del hombre con aires de emperador lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que el celular casi se le callera de las manos.

-Sí, solo me distraje un poco –negó con la cabeza, un poco apenado por su descuido, guardando el celular de nueva cuenta.

-Lamento la interrupción de hace un momento –murmuro el mayor, extendiéndole la bebida que hace unos segundos la camarera les había traído, sin que él lo hubiera notado por estar en su debate interno.

-No hay problema –se apresuró a decir, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando su mano toco por breves segundos la contraria al aceptar la copa que le ofrecía.

 _¿Qué debo hacer…?_

Dentro de su cabeza, el de ojos del color del mar trataba de responder aquella simple pregunta, descartando muchas respuestas al mismo tiempo que creaba muchas más. Poco a poco una sola comenzaba a hacerse visible, pero el aun no quería verla…

Cinco minutos, diez minutos...veinte minutos. El pelirrojo había estado haciéndole preguntas increíblemente simples. Que donde vivía, si estudiaba, si vivía con sus padres…y muchas de ese tipo, a lo cual el respondía de acuerdo a la información que le había sido asignada como agente, y a cada respuesta Akashi hacia una nueva pregunta, a veces metiendo entre ellas algunas palabras sobre sí mismo.

Kuroko no estaba del todo seguro, pero de algún modo algo le decía que todas aquellas preguntas tenían un objetivo en común, algo que él ignoraba pero para el mayor era más que claro…

-Sabes, acabo de darme cuenta de que de todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, no me he presentado, ni tampoco eh preguntado por tu nombre –soltó de repente, justo cuando el peli-celeste daba un trago a su copa, la cual aún seguía casi llena.

-Oh, es cierto –incluso él se sorprendió de ello, pues era verdad.

-Bueno, la noche aun es joven –rio el empresario –Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro.

-Hiro Yuu –dijo a su vez Kuroko.

Cuando Seijuro le tendió la mano, Tetsuya casi quiso negarse a aceptarla, pero al final le correspondió, estrechando su blanca mano con la contraria, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar cuando aquella tibia piel entro en contacto con la suya.

Durante los breves segundos en que aquella interacción duro, sus miradas tampoco se apartaron. Por un lado, el menor buscaba en los rojizos ojos una respuesta que le ayudara a saber cómo debía proceder para cumplir su misión, mientras que por otro, Akashi igual parecía estar buscando algo en sus zafiros, algo que hace tiempo perseguía y había estado evaluado en él.

Y así, justo cuando sus manos se separaron, ambos encontraron la respuesta…aunque, una de ellas tal vez no era la correcta.

-Dime, Yuu –sus pupilas se dilataron – ¿Te gustaría que salgamos de este lugar?

Para Kuroko, el tiempo se detuvo. Por unos momentos rememoro todo lo que había pasado desde que había despertado por la mañana. Analizo todo lo que le había llevado a aquella situación en la que se encontraba. Recordó cuál era el plan, sobre todo la parte que concernía a su compañera Momoi Satsuki…

La misión de la peli-rosa había sido llevar al pelirrojo a un lugar donde ambos pudieran estar solos, para sí sedarlo y hacerse de sus huellas y la tarjeta de acceso que siempre llevaba consigo.

 _"_ _Pan comido",_ le había dicho su amiga, pero ella había quedado fuera mucho antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, mientras que él…él había entrado al juego sin quererlo.

Su misión aún no estaba completa, y justo ahora la oportunidad de terminarla estaba ahí… Solo tenía que decir una palabra.

Poco a poco el tiempo recupero su curso normal, la música volvió a inundar sus oídos, y el pelirrojo frente a él cobro más nitidez. Aquellos ojos bicolores brillaron con más intensidad, como si quisieran desnudar su alma.

Tomo su decisión.

No intento copiar las hermosas e insinuantes sonrisas de Furihata, ni tampoco adoptar un aire de sensualidad que el daba por hecho que no tenía. Simplemente sonrió delicadamente, de forma acorde a él mismo, antes de responder.

-Sí, me gustaría –murmuro con cadencia, y casi de inmediato Akashi se levantó de su lugar y le tendió una mano de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez a manera de invitación para que lo siguiera, pues aunque Kuroko lo desconocía, para el pelirrojo aquella sonrisa había sido la más bella del mundo...y también su más grande error.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

*se asoma por debajo de la cama(?*

¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto por favor regalenme un comentario. Créanme que eso me haría muy feliz ^^

¡Tratare de actualizar en una semana!

Besos!

 **-Mizuki Nozomi-**


	3. Capítulo 3 Divergencia

Hola gente! (lo se, hasta ahora? ;-; Por favor no me maten D':)

Primero que nada, por favor disculpen mi desaparición D: La escuela me estaba matando! pero afortunadamente ya salí~ y me alegro de decir que con notas aceptables y, por tanto, con un promedio apropiado para la carrera que solicite :') (medicina, allá voy ;u; )

Como sea, vamos al punto! Les traigo el capítulo 3 de "¿Misión fallida?", el cual es capítulo largo *lanza confeti*, pero esperen! Igual aprovecho para informarles algo importante: ...El fic sera alagado a 5 caps. ;-;

waaa! ¡Se que se supone que todo terminaría en este!, pero al final resulto que no fue posible por cuestiones de tiempo-espacio (Entiendanme, tenia inspiración acumulada xD).

Bueno, ya informado eso, les dejo leer ^^ Espero les guste el capítulo~

 _(Una cosa mas: muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron un review~ xD Enserio, se los agradezco mucho! ;/u/;)_

Nos leemos en las notas finales~

* * *

¿MISIÓN FALLIDA?

CAPÍTULO 3. DIVERGENCIA

No les costó mucho hacerse paso entre la multitud para poder salir del antro, aunque eso mismo fue lo que logro incomodar un poco al peli-celeste, pues por donde pasaban atraían la mirada de varias personas, cortesía de la imponente presencia del emperador. Fue por esa razón que el menor se apresuró a hacer uso de su habilidad, desviando la atención de todos hacia los guardaespaldas de Seijuro, permitiéndose reír silenciosamente antes el desconcierto de estos al ser acosados por varios pares de ojos. Tal vez fue por eso mismo que el pelirrojo volteo un momento y les dedico una seña que Kuroko asocio a cuando un amo pide a su perro que no le siga.

Una vez cruzada la marea de gente, el de ojos azules casi agradeció cuando logro vislumbrar la puerta de salida, pues el hecho de que Akashi no hubiera soltado su mano en todo el trayecto le estaba haciendo ponerse un tanto nervioso.

-Joven Seijuro –dijo a modo de saludo uno de los guardias del lugar apenas diviso al pelirrojo.

-Avisa que voy de salida; quiero mi auto listo para cuando llegue abajo, por favor –murmuro el aludido sin detenerse, acompañando sus palabras con un ademan dedicado a las palabras del corpulento hombre.

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado caminaron por un pasillo color rojo y con luces blancas empotradas en las paredes hasta llegar al elevador en el que ambos se adentraron antes de que el pelirrojo marcara el botón que daba al primer piso.

Kuroko estaba tan concentrado en el plan que se desarrollaba en su cabeza que, cuando sintió moverse al plateado sistema de transporte, automáticamente dio un apretón a la mano de Akashi, sobresaltado.

-…L-lo siento –se apresuró a murmurar, girando el rostro a un lado para ocultar la vergüenza que su infantil acción le había provocado.

-Adorable –le respondió a su vez el pelirrojo, quien había entrelazado sus dedos con los contrarios.

Ante esas palabras y acciones, el agente sintió que el calor se aglomeraba en sus pálidas mejillas, por lo que dando un hondo suspiro se esforzó en mantener la compostura. Él no era así…o al menos nunca antes se había comportado de ese modo, aunque bien era de considerar que igualmente nunca había estado en una situación parecida.

-Me gustaría pedirte algo –escucho al pelirrojo decir.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto con cautela, aun negándose a encararlo.

-Que no desvíes la mirada –le respondió, inclinándose hacia su oído, casi tocando con su barbilla el hombro contrario.

Exaltado por la inesperada cercanía y la perceptible calidez del aliento del mayor contra la sensible piel en su cuello, Kuroko actuó sin pensar y volvió el rostro hacia él, quien aprovechando aquel movimiento coló su mano libre por detrás de la nuca contraria, para impedir que el chico rehuyera nuevamente el rostro.

Por escasos segundos Tetsuya considero librarse de esa situación soltándole un golpe al pelirrojo, pero después recordó que no podía hacer eso, o al menos no aun…

Así pues, una vez más azul contra rojo; una vez más una chispa pareció brillar en los ojos contrarios, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el mayor alejo su atención de los zafiros del menor después de unos segundos, solo para posarla exclusivamente en sus rosados y tentadores labios.

Kuroko no necesito pensar mucho para saber lo que estaba por pasar.

-Hueles a champaña –susurro Akashi a escasos milímetros de que sus belfos se tocaran y al mismo tiempo que embozaba una sonrisa divertida –y a… ¿vainilla?

Con seguridad sus dedos se deslizaron entre las hebras celestes, para después emplear un poco de fuerza, buscando atraer la cabeza contraria hacia sí para romper con el espacio que los separaba.

Fue justo en el momento en que sus labios hacían contacto –apenas un toque- que el elevador se detuvo, acompañado del característico sonido de una campanilla, avisando que ya habían llegado a su destino, lo cual para alivio de Kuroko significo que su suerte aún no se terminaba, pues soltando un suspiro y chasqueando la lengua Akashi se separó de él haciéndose a un lado, antes de que las metálicas puertas se abrieran y ambos quedaran expuestos a las miradas de unas cuantas personas que esperaban para poder usar el elevador, y quienes al igual que muchos no pudieron evitar mirar con cierto desconcierto a la peculiar pareja frente a sus ojos.

Tetsuya sintió la necesidad de encogerse en su lugar pues, al igual que arriba, la atención de esas personas sobre de él le era sumamente incomoda, aunque afortunadamente eso no duro demasiado, pues para sorpresa suya los individuos apartaron la mirada con rapidez al mismo tiempo que se hacían a un lado para dejar la salida libre, cosa que de inmediato aprovecho el pelirrojo para jalarlo de la mano murmurando un seco "con permiso" a sus espectadores. Solo así Kuroko reparo en que Akashi Seijuro no solo era capaz de imponer respeto, sino también cierto miedo en los demás cuando se lo proponía…

Una vez ambos salieron de la recepción, un hombre se acercó a darle unas llaves al pelirrojo, quien con un "gracias" las recibió y siguió caminando hasta que por fin salieron del complejo, encontrándose con que afuera ya los esperaba el lujoso automóvil del empresario.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto Seijuro cuando noto los ojos del peli-celeste recorrer la carrocería.

-Es…llamativo.

-Esa no es una respuesta –levanto una ceja.

Soltando su mano, Akashi se adelantó y abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitando al menor a entrar. Kuroko no pudo reprimir una leve mueca ante el acto.

-Es bonito, pero no me gusta llamar la atención –murmuro ignorando el picor que sentía en las manos, aceptando muy a su pesar la muda invitación, entrando al vehículo y acomodándose en el sillón.

-Lo eh notado –comento el emperador, cerrando la puerta y rodeando el auto, subiendo rápidamente antes de arrancar el vehículo –También pareciera que no te gusta recibir muchas atenciones.

El menor se quedó tieso, recriminándose el hecho de ser tan obvio ante su enemigo.

-Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado –susurro sin darse cuenta, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Mmm…lo primero no me molesta, a decir verdad me gusta, pero lo último… -sus ojos se apartaron del camino, buscando los azules zafiros, los cuales encontró casi de inmediato –no estaría mal cambiarlo, y para ello tendría que hacer que te acostumbres ¿no?

Ante tales palabras el menor sintió que la sangre subía a su rostro, por lo que se apresuró a volver su vista enfrente, escuchando como el pelirrojo soltaba una risilla. Tetsuya aún no olvidaba -y sabía que no lo haría pronto- aquel casi beso que por poco había recibido en el elevador; a decir verdad, aun sentía un ligero cosquilleo en los labios…y el descaro de Akashi haciendo comentarios y preguntando trivialidades durante el trayecto que ahora recorrían no hacía más que ponerlo cada vez más nervioso.

Bueno…sabía que cosas así pasarían cuando decidió aceptar terminar la misión el mismo. También sabía que probablemente seria "tocado" un poco, pero ni siquiera así había estado preparado para la cercanía de Seijuro en el elevador…

-¿En qué piensas? –le pregunto este de la nada, esta vez manteniendo la mirada enfrente, cosa que Kuroko agradeció mentalmente.

-Oh, en nada en particular –dijo casi de inmediato. De ninguna manera le diría a ese hombre que estaba pensando en la escena del elevador…

Encendiendo la radio y sintonizando una estación de música mixta, Akashi embozo una sonrisa torcida que Tetsuya vio por el reflejo del espejo.

-¿Entonces por qué estas sonrojado?

 _Mierda…_

 _-…_ No lo estoy –respondió cerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Tal como dije… Adorable –murmuro Seijuro, notablemente satisfecho.

Kuroko hubiera soltado un bufido, de no ser porque el paisaje en la ventana lo hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, y bueno, ¿cómo no hacerlo? En todo el claustrofóbico rato que habían pasado juntos desde su salida del antro, el peli-celeste creyó que el empresario lo llevaría hacia algún hotel, departamento, o algo por el estilo, y aunque cuando la ciudad comenzó a quedar detrás tuvo ciertas sospechas, que aquello se confirmara tan pronto no dejaba de ser impactante.

Si bien en un principio llego a pensar que el mayor era un enfermo y planeaba matarlo y tirar su cuerpo en las afueras de la ciudad, entre la maleza del pequeño bosque que comenzaba a ser visible, no le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de a donde en verdad se dirigía Seijuro al haber salido de la carretera y tomado un sendero a través de los árboles.

El alivio de calcular aproximadamente 30 minutos corriendo desde donde estaban hasta la ciudad, cortando camino a través del bosque, se vio opacado por lo que de repente apareció en la visión del menor una vez pasaron una última hilera de pinos.

-Esto… -la duda fue más que palpable en su voz una vez que llegaron al final del sendero tomado segundos atrás y una reja de negros barrotes se hubo abierto para que el auto pasara.

-Sí, es mi hogar, –se apresuró a responder el emperador a la pregunta no formulada, sonriendo con notable orgullo y satisfacción – y me atrevo a decir que, aunque no te gusten los lujos, esto seguro te encantara.

De momento, Tetsuya decidió que no objetaría lo dicho, pues ciertamente la casa del pelirrojo era hermosa y de algún modo no tan aparatosa como el creyó que seria. Si bien su tamaño era un tanto considerable e intimidante, daba un aire de comodidad muy contradictorio; esto podía deberse quizá al color arena que predominaba sobre los acabados en roca de varios postes y detalles, así como también a las múltiples plantas que adornaban los alrededores dándole notable vida a la casa, cuyo estilo parecía ser predominantemente victoriano, con algunos toques modernos; una combinación entre lo elegante del siglo XlX con lo soberbio del XXl. Podía decirse que el lugar era tal como su dueño: imponente, formal, y llamativo.

A decir verdad, el peli-celeste vagamente recordaba que su amiga le había hablado de las propiedades del mayor -incluida la que ahora mismo estaba frente a él-, y que en aquel tema igual había estado presente que, según la investigación previa, se sabía que el empresario nunca llevaba a su verdadera casa -a la que lo estaba llevando a él- a sus parejas, y mucho menos a sus conquistas de una noche; eran casi nulas las ocasiones en las que se le había llegado a ver con alguien entrando juntos a alguno de sus departamento en el centro de la ciudad…

Reprimiendo un suspiro nervioso, el menor se recordó mentalmente su misión una vez el auto se detuvo y el pelirrojo lo hubo apagado, para justo después bajarse con rapidez, anticipando sus acciones y logrando llegar a tiempo para ofrecerle una mano.

-Veo que es insistente…-murmuro con resignación el chico de cabello celeste, aceptado el gesto y bajando del lujoso transporte, con el estómago un tanto débil a pesar de no haber tomado o comido prácticamente nada.

-En efecto, lo soy. Cuando algo me interesa suelo ser lo suficientemente insistente y persuasivo hasta que consigo lo que quiero, lo cual siempre pasa –le respondió, guiándolo hasta la entrada sin soltar su mano.

-Se tiene mucha confianza –muy a su pesar aquello le hizo gracia, pues dadas las circunstancias eran divertidas las palabras del pelirrojo, ya que en realidad se encontraba en un error. En una situación "normal", Kuroko nunca en la vida hubiera aceptado ir con nadie a ningún lado siendo apenas el primer día de "conocerse"…Eso no iba con él.

Ante su respuesta el heterocromatico embozo una sonrisa torcida, pero esta se volvió más sutil e insinuante segundos después, justo cuando introducía la llave en la cerradura y abría la pesada puerta de madera oscura, para sorpresa del menor, quien pensó que alguien de la servidumbre llegaría a abrirles…

-Hay otra cosa que olvide pedirte –le comento Seijuro entrando a la casa, jalándolo con él.

Kuroko ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, con notable curiosidad y sospecha ante lo dicho, pero apenas hubo entrado a la casa y las luces de esta se vieron activadas su atención se vio disparada a lo hermoso del lugar, que reconoció como espectacular al instante, comprobando que tal como había pensado al ver la fachada, por dentro ofrecía el mismo sentir de comodidad...aunque el aire parecía un tanto frio...

-Te gusta –no era una pregunta.

Con aire de satisfacción Seijuro se detuvo a mitad del salón principal, claramente atraído por las acciones de "Yuu" y sus brillantes zafiros con los que admiraba el lugar.

-Si… -respondió aun observado a su alrededor, queriendo saber cuántas personas en la casa podrían ser un estorbo para sus planes en ese momento – Aunque creo que ha de ser algo laborioso mantener en orden toda la casa…

-En realidad con 3 personas es suficiente. Además, ya que solo soy yo suele durar un buen tiempo limpia, por ello el servicio solo está en las mañanas.

 _No hay nadie ahora…_

Por unos segundos Kuroko se quedó quieto en su lugar, mirando las paredes y detalles por encima de él, pensando más allá de lo que quizá debería.

-¿…Nadie más vive aquí? –soltó de repente, con tono pensativo.

-No es necesario. Aunque mis guardaespaldas tienen una propiedad muy cerca, y cuando es necesario vienen a quedarse para atender asuntos del trabajo. –Akashi se le acercó con pasos pausados –Acompáñame, te invitare un trago.

Justo cuando una de sus manos se levantaba para tomar la del peli-celeste y así seguir con su camino, este se volvió hacia él, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿No se siente solo?

El emperador se paralizo por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se habrían un poco más de lo normal debido a la inesperada pregunta de "Hiro".

Aun observándolo desde su lugar, Kuroko no tardo prácticamente nada en procesar lo que acababa de hacer: Se estaba metiendo en cosas que no deberían importarle; se había dejado llevar cuando había escuchado sobre el modo de vida del empresario, pues le recordaba a su propia vida años atrás, antes de comenzar a trabajar como agente y codo a codo con quienes ahora consideraba parte de su familia…En ese entonces su vida había sido muy solitaria, eh incluso en la actualidad aún seguía siendo un tanto así…

-Lo siento, no quise… -trato de echarse para atrás, temiendo haber disgustado al pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, no es nada. –interrumpió, restándole importancia al asunto –En realidad, creo que esa pregunta fue muy asertiva.

El peli-celeste respingo cuando el mayor lo tomo de la mano una vez más y tiro de ella para que lo siguiera.

Apenas sus pies comenzaron a moverse Akashi retomo la palabra.

-Por decirlo de algún modo, siempre eh vivido de esta forma, así que pienso que por ello nunca eh sentido la soledad como tal, o al menos nunca le eh dado mucha importancia al asunto si es que así ha pasado alguna vez. Supongo que por eso no es de sorprender que lo hicieras notar, ya que a diferencia de mí tú vives en compañía de tus familiares, pues aun dependes de ellos para tus estudios, ¿no es así?

El aludido se sintió un poco culpable ante eso último, pues era algo que le había dicho en el bar, y que claro, era una mentira…Hace muchos años que no veía a sus padres.

-Si… -murmuro – pero, de cualquier forma por favor disculpe mi falta de recato.

-Uhm… -Akashi le dedico una sonrisa torcida –sobre eso, ¿recuerdas lo que dije cuando entramos?

Kuroko frunció el ceño, rememorando aquel momento.

-Si –recordó –Iba a pedirme algo… ¿que era?

-Que no me trates de "usted". Apenas tengo 24 años. –soltó con humor–Además, a estas alturas, tampoco lo veo muy coherente.

El peli-celeste se crispo ante tales palabras, un tanto abochornado.

-Ahora, tengo una pregunta para ti.

-Adelante –insto, ocultando su creciente inquietud y palpando con disimulo el sedante escondido entre sus ropas.

-¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo esta noche?

Los pasos del pelirrojo se detuvieron, dejándolos a ambos justo enfrente de la pieza que tenían como destino. Seguido de eso se giró hacia el menor, escrutándolo con sus penetrantes ojos que no hacían más que acelerar el pulso de este.

El agente se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente, evitando mirar a la cara al mayor, cosa que solo hacia cuando se encontraba tenso o no sabía que decir. Aquella pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa…así que sabiendo que una mentira seria notada de inmediato, se vio en la necesidad de decir una verdad a medias.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, fue algo…repentino –suspiro sabiendo que sus mejillas debían estar rojas, cosa que odiaba, sobre todo si alguien "desconocido" lo veía en ese estado tan nada común en él – Diría yo que esta es una de las mayores locuras que eh hecho en mi vida –concluyo con sinceridad.

Tal respuesta pareció complacer al emperador, pues este entrelazo sus dedos con los contrarios, volviendo la vista enfrente y por fin girando la perilla de la puerta con su mano libre, antes de hacer que ambos entraran.

Con los pocos segundos que tuvo disponibles Kuroko repaso el lugar con la mirada rápidamente. Era un salón que resaltaba principalmente por tener una recatada chimenea, y algunos sillones color rojo, mientras que una de las laterales se encontraba una barra, y detrás de esta, en la pared y con repisas de vidrio, varias botellas y vasos de diferente tipo.

Al peli-celeste le hubiera gustado poder admirar más del lugar, pero su atención rápidamente se vio disuelta cuando Seijuro se separó de él y fue hasta la barra, tomando una botella y vertiendo su contenido en dos vasos.

-Bueno –suspiro extendiéndole uno de los contenedores transparentes - de igual forma, creo que también fue una locura mi invitación pero, en mi caso, una vez que doy un paso adelante no disfruto de retractarme de mis decisiones, así que, dado que las cosas ya están hechas deseo seguir hasta el final.

Aceptando la bebida Kuroko sintió que su piel se helaba y sus mejillas ardían ante tan seguras palabras, cosa que trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo, probando un poco del vino en sus manos, previamente olfateándolo de manera disimulada, por si acaso…

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunto el mayor una vez dio el primer sorbo, ladeando un poco la cabeza, sin perder aquella expresión de seguridad que parecía estar tatuada en su rostro.

-Sabe muy bien –reconoció, apreciando aquel sabor dulce combinado armónicamente con la sutilidad de un poco de alcohol.

Kuroko no solía tomar. En realidad, no le gustaba, pero si se trataba de un buen vino tinto no podía hacer más que apreciar su delicioso sabor.

-Me alegra, es uno de mis favoritos –dijo a su vez, después de probar un poco también. Justo en ese momento el celular del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa –murmuro el empresario.

-Adelante.

Akashi no tardó más de diez segundos sacando y observando el aparato, antes de apagarlo y guardarlo una vez más.

-¿Algo importante? –inquirió Tetsuya, ante la pisca de decepción que vio brillar unos segundos en el rostro ajeno.

-No. Algo del trabajo –respondió Seijuro, suspirando antes de recuperar su expresión habitual y volviendo a fijar su atención en él, notando algo casi de inmediato – Te ensuciaste.

-¿Perdón? –se llevó una mano a la cara, sin saber exactamente que buscar.

El pelirrojo rio ante su confusión, pero antes de que Tetsuya se quejara por ello, este se acercó a ayudarle, aunque de una forma muy particular.

-Aquí –dijo, llamando su atención, la cual una vez hubo conseguido quedo pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Con seguridad y constancia, el pelirrojo comenzó a romper con la distancia que los separaba, para sorpresa de Kuroko, quien no hizo más que reprimir las ganas de alejarse una vez los labios del mayor tocaron la suave piel debajo de una de sus comisuras, haciéndole llegar toques eléctricos en toda esa zona de su rostro, que casi de inmediato se extendieron a todo su cuerpo.

-Ya está.

-Gracias… -apenas pudo decir, al tiempo que el mayor se separaba, relamiéndose los labios.

-No hay de que –dijo a su vez, dando otro trago a su bebida, terminando así con ella –Estas algo frio, ¿quieres que encienda la chimenea? –agrego.

-Eh…si, por favor –respondió sin pensarlo mucho. Quería, o más bien, necesitaba, un momento para tranquilizarse.

Sin decir más, el emperador fue a complacer el pedido del menor, dejando a este con un hermoso sonrojo en el rostro.

Una vez Seijuro le dio la espalda a Tetsuya, este se apresuró a recuperar la calma, sacando de entre sus ropas el sedante que usaría contra el empresario, ocultándolo en una de sus mangas. Uno, dos, tres. Exhalo aire, tratando de tomar valor. Un poco de adrenalina comenzaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. Unos minutos más y todo terminaría; podría irse a casa sabiendo que sus compañeros estaban a salvo, al igual que las respectivas empresas aliadas; la misión estaría completa y, por tanto, no volvería a ver al hombre de cabellos color sangre que tan extraño lo hacía sentir y comportarse.

 _Ya es hora…_

Dando un último sorbo a su copa, el fantasma se dio la vuelta, justo en el momento en que el emperador se erguía -pues había tenido que agacharse un poco para encender la chimenea- y regresaba su atención a él.

-Ven –le escucho llamarlo con su aterciopelada pero firme voz.

Sintiendo que sus piernas se hacían gelatina, Kuroko se tomó unos segundos antes de aceptar la invitación, acercándose a pasos ligeros al pelirrojo, quien con una sonrisa lo recibió, tomándolo por sorpresa al, en un movimiento rápido, jalarlo hacia sí.

En esta ocasión nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor en tan elegante estancia pudo distraer al menor de la presencia del pelirrojo, pues este no le dio el tiempo para ello una vez hubo deslizado sus brazos un poco más arriba de su cintura, apretándolo un poco contra su propio cuerpo, quedando así una de las blancas manos del menor en su pecho, mientras que la otra fue directa a uno de sus brazos, con la intención de romper el contacto, pero aquella intención se vio perdida una vez el heterocromatico llevo una mano a su rostro, acariciándolo una de sus mejillas.

Sabiendo que tal como estaban las cosas todo fracasaría, pues el mayor lo apresaba contra su cuerpo, dejando así su mano que tenía el sedante contra el pecho contrario y sin mucha movilidad, Kuroko no encontró más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y dejar el nerviosismo de lado, para centrarse en conseguir que el mayor aflojara el agarre y se distrajera lo suficiente de sus movimientos, así tuviera que besarlo… pero justo cuando la resolución para ello llego a él y se dispuso a actuar, el pelirrojo lo hizo, estampo sus labios contra los suyos sin aviso alguno, logrando con esto que Tetsuya quedara en shock por unos segundos, mismo que no fueron demasiados, pues una vez sintió una humedad en los labios su cuerpo dio un respingo, al instante en que comprendía que se trataba de la lengua del pelirrojo.

Con la respiración un tanto agitada, Tetsuya se obligó a no tratar de apartarse del repentino contacto, sino más bien, a corresponder. No había de otra.

Entonces, dudoso y algo tímido, el menor trato de relajar su cuerpo, al instante en que permitía el paso de la traviesa lengua del pelirrojo en su boca, dominando al instante el beso, recorriendo cada rincón, entumeciendo cada parte que tocaba. Kuroko odio con casi todo su ser cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar al toque del empresario…

Afortunadamente no paso mucho tiempo cuando la recompensa llego. Eso es algo que el peli-celeste agradeció enormemente…y que después casi maldijo.

Los brazos del mayor disminuyeron su agarre…antes de cambiar de lugar, yendo a parar directamente a su cintura, apretando esta con más fuerza, pegando aún más sus cuerpos, aunque esta vez dejando más libertad a la parte superior, de modo que Kuroko se vio al fin libre de mover los brazos.

Con la respiración cada vez más agitada, la sombra trato de no perderse en el experto beso que el pelirrojo le daba, trato de no pensar en que era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba….y sobre todo de esa forma tan intensa y sin siquiera parecer decepcionado de su falta de experiencia.

En un casi último movimiento, y sintiendo que la victoria estaba a la palma de su mano, el menor se enfocó en corresponder el beso del empresario, tratando de imitar sus expertos movimientos, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por los hombros ajenos, dejándolas colgar detrás de estos.

Fue justo en ese momento en que el pelirrojo rompió el intenso contacto, dejándolo recuperar el aliento perdido y sacar y preparar la ampolleta, estando así listo para el final.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué opinas? – le dijo Akashi, llamando su atención irremediablemente. ¿Era idea suya o la voz sonaba algo…diferente?

Un hilo de alarma se encendió en Tetsuya… Como reiterándole que algo había cambiado.

 _No…todo está bien…_

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunto a modo de respuesta, algo agitado aun.

Akashi rio sutilmente, pero aquella risa tampoco se parecía a las que había soltado en el trascurso de la noche…

Tetsu quiso decir algo, pero justo en ese momento sintió un pinchazo en la espalda baja. No era muy doloroso, pero si lo suficiente como para no ser algo normal…y fue eso lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo en que el pelirrojo embozaba una sonrisa y de forma rápida deshacía el abrazo en torno a él, sosteniendo con fuerza la muñeca de la extremidad donde aún estaba la ampolleta que él había estado a punto de usar, de modo que termino soltándola.

Con creciente horror Kuroko vio como aquella sustancia embotellada caía y rodaba un poco, quedando justo al lado de otra botella con la misma presentación, pero ahora vacía.

-¿…Que…? –soltó, sin ser capaz de más, pues el mayor se había acercado hasta su oído, antes de acariciar su sensible piel con el sonido de su apacible voz ahora cargada con veneno.

-Sobre si deberíamos seguir adelante, Kuroko Tetsuya –le susurro, con cadencia.

En ese momento, el nombrado no pudo más que reprimir las ganas de gritar de frustración, ira…y miedo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

Si, odienme! odienme!(? Okno x'D

¿Se esperaban eso? Sospecho que si en alguna medida xD

Bueno, ya que nuestro bebe esta en aprietos ¿que creen que suceda ahora ahora? D': (Yo si se~ *inserte meme de woody riendo aquí(?* )

En fin~ como dije al principio, este fic sera extendido a 5 caps~ (por obvias razones de espacio xD), así que...nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^

Espero poder estar actualizando en unas semana ;) (enserio, esta vez lo juro D: acabo de salir de vacaciones ^^ )  
Denme fuerzas con sus reviews!(?

Les deseo una linda semana~  
Besos~


	4. Capitulo 4 Error

_¡Hola, gente! (Si, odienme, se que lo hacen ;-; )  
Bueno, primeramente, lamento la tardanza para este capitulo! Después de terminar la prepa. me vio obligada a buscan un trabajo en lo que entro a la Universidad, y bueno...solo diré que la vida de obrera no es linda y por ello mis ganas de estudiar ahora son más fuertes que nunca :v Se los dejo como recomendación, estudien xD _

_Como sea; pasando a otro tema~ gracias al cielo y mi necesidad de ignorar al mundo, al fin pude terminar hoy este capitulo xD No saben como me alegra esto, porque ciertamente este es el mas "complicado", así que con suerte el ultimo cap. de este fic. lo tendré en estos días ^^_

 _Entonces pues, les dejo el cap. esperando les guste (y no me odien demasiado por, bueno, am...ya verán... ;-; )_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene lemon +18. Si no les gusta este tipo de temas mejor no lean cuando todo comience~ _

_Eh de decir que se trata de un momento fuerte, ya que no es algo...consensual. Quedan advertidas y advertidos._

 _(Amo hacer estas escenas xD Es como un reto para mi masoquista corazón~ (? Espero me haya quedado aceptable)_

* * *

¿MISIÓN FALLIDA?

CAPÍTULO 4. ERROR

Tal vez era algo muy cliché, tanto que incluso podía verse en películas, libros, y quizá uno que otro juego (como las damas chinas o el ajedrez), pero aplicado a la actual situación era más apropiado pensar en aquellos clásicos carteles para saber cómo actuar en caso de incendios o desastres, pues el primer punto era el más importante: mantener la calma.

Para Kuroko Tetsuya la vida siempre había sido algo peculiar, principalmente por su falta de presencia, pues aunque no fue sino hasta que se convirtió en agente que aprovecho esa habilidad al máximo, él siempre había disfrutado ser un espectador del mundo, y sumado a ello su carácter relativamente tranquilo y racional, esto siempre lo hizo una persona solitaria y muy apegada a los libros. Era por ello que en uno de sus primeros cursos en la agencia, el cual trataba sobre comportamiento en situaciones de peligro, había sido completamente exento con una envidiable nota…

Entonces pues, Tetsu era de esas pocas personas en la tierra que, si entraban en verdadero pánico, lo hacían cuando en verdad las cosas estaban enserio muy mal, o bien, cuando ya todo estaba perdido, de no ser así, aunque su cuerpo temblara y sus ojos quisieran derramar gruesas lágrimas, él no era de rendirse con facilidad ante cualquier problema…aun si este fuera un pelirrojo de nombre Akashi Seijuro.

Así que, en la situación actual en la que se encontraba, el menor aun debía tratar de hacer un movimiento ¿no?, pues aunque la especialidad de Kuroko como agente era el espionaje (ya que además de su buena habilidad para pasar desapercibido su físico no era el adecuado para algo que requiriera fuerza), en su entrenamiento claro que estaba incluida la defensa propia y uno que otro buen movimiento, pues aunque fuera débil también era ágil.

Fue justamente por lo anterior, y su reaccionar tan rápido, que nada lo detuvo cuando Akashi subestimo su apariencia y doblo uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, sujetando el otro en el proceso de manera más floja. Eso fue suficiente para que Kuroko tuviera la libertad necesaria y girara su cuerpo con fuerza hacia el brazo doblado, lastimándose en el proceso el otro, al tiempo que se agachaba lo suficiente como para completar la vuelta y alcanzar a patear la parte trasera de una de las rodillas del empresario, logrando con ello que este lo soltara y callera al suelo soltando una maldición.

Eso no sería suficiente para detener al pelirrojo, claro estaba, y el peli-celeste comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo extraño…así que debía ganar más tiempo.

A pesar de la resiente lesión en su brazo, y estando aun tirado en el suelo, el fantasma empleo toda su energía para tomar impulso y volver a girar sobre su espalda, para propinarle a Akashi un fuerte codazo en la boca del estómago, con lo cual logro sacarle el aire y dejarlo inmovilizado por unos seguros minutos.

Satisfecho y con la adrenalina aun presente en su cuerpo, el agente dejo todo de lado, sabiendo que tal como estaban las cosas era casi seguro que el mayor no trajera consigo la tarjeta que se necesitaba para entrar al sistema, además de que él mismo ya no disponía del tiempo para conseguir las huellas de manera segura , pues ya ni siquiera sabía si Akashi llevaba alguna arma consigo o algún otro as bajo la manga (y no pensaba quedarse a averiguarlo), así que sin dudarlo más se limitó a levantarse a tropezones del suelo y a correr hacia la puerta, abriendo esta de forma brusca antes de salir y cerrarla del mismo modo, tomando una silla que se encontraba a unos metros de esta para con ella atrancarla.

Con la respiración agitada y algo de sudor en la frente Kuroko se permitió un rápido suspiro, después siguió su carrera hacia la pesada puerta principal, llegando a esta y encontrándose con que se encontraba cerrada con llave.

-Ese maldito… –susurro entre dientes.

Frustrado volvió sobre sus pasos y volteo a todos lados, buscando una vía de escape para salir de aquella casa lo más pronto posible, poniendo como opción las ventanas, pero al correr a una de estas resulto que también estaban bloqueadas con un sencillo pero certero sistema de seguridad electrónico.

Mandando todo al diablo y resignándose a adentrarse en el bosque para evitar ser encontrado por los guardias que seguro serían avisador por la alarma -si es que Seijuro no les había llamado ya-, Kuroko le propino un fuerte codazo al reluciente vidrio, pero este no se rompió, así que rechinando los dientes lo intento de nueva cuenta tomando una escultura de porcelana oscura que adornaba uno de los esquineros en la estancia, golpeando con ella la ventana.

Nada. El cristal apenas se rallo un poco.

-Debe ser una broma… -mascullo al caer en la cuenta de que por más intentos que hiciera, aquel vidrio no se rompería tan fácilmente.

Sin tiempo para más intentos inútiles, y sin ganas de quedarse a esperar a que Seijuro lograra salir de la estancia y fuera por él -o llegaran sus guardaespaldas para ayudar con ello- Tetsuya soltó la ahora quebrada pieza en sus manos y corrió escaleras arriba, pues tal como estaban las cosas era más probable encontrar una vía de escape en el segundo piso. Sin embargo, algo con lo que el peli-celeste no contaba, era con que casi al llegar al final de los escalones, y al perder un tanto de la adrenalina en su cuerpo, repentinamente comenzara a sentirse débil y sus piernas le traicionaron, haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas de manera dolorosa, logrando sacarle un quejido seco.

-¿Qué…? –soltó en un susurro, ayudándose con el barandal a erguirse de nueva cuenta.

Kuroko no había querido pensar mucho en ello, pero claro que tenía en cuenta que Akashi le había inyectado algo, y no sabía si eso atentaba contra su vida o no, por ello antes de dejarse llevar por la paranoia quería salir de aquella mansión y ponerse a salvo…pero las cosas no estaban resultando nada fáciles...su cuerpo parecía ya no querer responderle…

Mordiéndose los labios, el menor saco el celular que aun llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, con intención de dar aviso de lo sucedido y pedir ayuda, pero casi al instante de abrir el aparato, este revelo la nula señal de red existente.

Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Tembloroso pero aun tratando de ignorar su estado, Kuroko se obligó a moverse una vez volvió a tener el control de sus cansadas extremidades, retomando su carrera por uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta, encontrándose con que las ventanas de esta eran completamente normales, de material tan reluciente como quebradizo, y se encontraban sin seguro alguno. El único problema era la localización de estas; estaban justamente en donde no había nada que le sirviera de ayuda para llegar al suelo sin romperse algo; no había siquiera algún árbol lo suficientemente cerca del que pudiera sujetarse, o algo por el estilo, y no era tan idiota como para saltar de una altura d metros esperando después poder levantarse e irse como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Rechinando los dientes, el menor siguió su carrera por los pasillos, comenzando a sostenerse de las paredes y cómodas que adornaban estos, pues a cada segundo que pasaba sentía sus piernas más y más adormecidas, mientras que su piel parecía sentir el frio más nítidamente…

Por unos instantes el agente considero volver a probar suerte en la primera planta, pero no hubieron pasado ni 10 segundos apenas se le paso por la cabeza tal posibilidad, cuando cual película de terror las luces de todos los pasillos se apagaron, y justo después unas solitarias pisadas llegaron a sus oídos…

No hacía falta ver quien se encontraba subiendo las escaleras a pasos pausados justo en ese tétrico instante.

Con un sudor frio cubriendo su frente, el fantasma volteo a todos lados, buscando una vía de escape entre toda la oscuridad, un camino que lo alejara de aquel sonido que cada vez estaba más cerca de su posición.

Haciendo una rápida eliminación de opciones, Kuroko termino asomándose por una de las ventanas, localizando el árbol más "cercano" a la casa, el cual se encontraba justo enfrente de la última habitación al final del pasillo principal. No había otra opción; así que asintiendo para sí mismo se dirigió tambaleante a una de las mesas que adornaban el pasillo -casi chocando con ella-, y aprovechando su pequeño cuerpo se ocultó detrás, pues en ese mismo instante su perseguidor terminaba de subir las escaleras.

1,…2,…3… En el pasillo dejo de escucharse sonido humano alguno…

Con una mano sobre su propia boca para tratar de acallar los ligeros jadeos que amenazaban con salir de él debido a la agitación y su condición actual, Kuroko espero por un rato, atento a cualquier sonido que delatara a su agresor, pero el silencio y un ligero pitido en sus oídos fue lo único que le respondió por varios segundos, por lo que considero que Akashi tal vez se encontraba en el pasillo contrario.

Dejando salir todo el aire contenido, el menor salió de su improvisado escondite con cuidado e inspecciono el largo espacio frente a él, comprobando con alivio que este se encontraba vacío, así que sosteniéndose de la pared logro erguirse y avanzar por el corredor de nueva cuenta, con dirección a aquella habitación que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos laterales, volteando de vez en vez a todos lados, pues tal como estaban sus sentidos ahora se sentía un poco torpe, y por tanto vulnerable.

Caminando lo más silenciosamente posible, el peli-celeste al fin llego a aquella solitaria estancia, la cual, para su suerte, se encontraba con la puerta sin seguro, por lo que solo tuvo que girar la perilla para poder abrir y así adentrarse al amplio dormitorio que lo esperaba.

Antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro, Kuroko dio un último vistazo pasillo –un tanto "bailante" a sus ojos- que, cuan largo y oscuro era, no mostraba a nadie parado o caminando por él…

Una vez considerándose a salvo, el fantasma espero unos cuantos segundos recargado contra la puerta, soltando todo el aire contenido y comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

Con un sudor frio en la frente, Tetsuya por fin se separó de la oscura puerta de madera, al tiempo que ignoraba toda decoración en el dormitorio y se dirigía hacia el gran ventanal, pero casi a punto de llegar a este su cuerpo se negó a seguir avanzando, lo que lo llevo a caer al suelo apenas alcanzando a poner las manos para amortiguar el golpe, soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor debido al brazo que había resultado herido minutos atrás.

-Vamos…arriba… -susurro el agente a su adormecido pero sensible cuerpo, apenas consiguiendo gatear un poco, llegando así al ventanal y sosteniéndose de este para lograr levantarse.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el fantasma logro mantenerse de pie al correr las cortinas y toparse con la visión de la luna que, ligeramente oculta por las nubes, iluminaba su rostro y parte de la oscura estancia en la que se encontraba, haciéndole ver que para suerte suya el árbol que pensaba usar para salir de aquella casa no estaba demasiado lejos…, además de que igual podría utilizar las sabanas de la cama como ayuda…

Kuroko estaba por dar la vuelta para hacer lo planeado, cuando inesperadamente el vidrio de la ventana revelo un rojizo reflejo demasiado conocido para él…

Abriendo los ojos como platos Tetsu apenas tuvo el tiempo preciso para hacerse a un lado y esquivar la mano que se acercaba a él con la intención de apresarlo por el cuello, al mismo momento en que tomaba la navaja que llevaba oculta como la perilla de su cinturón y giraba de nueva cuenta con la intención de hacer frente al pelirrojo, dirigiendo el filo del arma hacia él(aun si ello le costaba su trabajo, pues no debía "dañar" al pelirrojo), pero de forma poco precisa y firme, de modo que el contacto que hubo tras ese ataque no fue el que Kuroko esperaba, además de que en el se vio involucrada otra arma: por un lado estuvo su navaja, y por otro, unas rojas y afiladas tijeras de oficina, pertenecientes al sonriente empresario, quien con ojos tranquilos no tuvo que hacer más que ladear sus peculiares utensilios y darle un empujón en el pecho con su mano libre para lograr que perdiera el balance, soltara su arma y callera de espaldas contra el suelo.

Jadeante y presuroso, el peli-celeste retrocedió en el suelo sin mucho éxito, pues sus piernas apenas eran capaces de soportar la mitad de su propio peso después de su tercera caída en la noche.

Con pasos pausados, y aun sosteniendo aquellas filosas tijeras con una mano, Akashi Seijuro se acercó al menor, haciendo un poco más grande la sonrisa. Ya no traía puesto el saco ni el chaleco; solo la camisa, corbata, pantalones y zapatos. Se veía tranquilo y muy seguro de sí mismo, como si todo hubiera resultado como él deseaba desde un principio.

-Tetsuya –murmuro entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos -¿en verdad pensaste que podías huir de mí?

El nombrado trago saliva, sintiendo un escalofrió subir por su espina dorsal, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

-¿Sabes? Eres bueno mintiendo; créeme que casi lograste engañarme, y eso es algo que no muchos consiguen. Mis hombres tardaron un poco más de lo normal buscando información tuya, pero hallaron lo necesario justo a tiempo. –continuo el pelirrojo, agachándose para estar a su altura – Igual quiero decir que tu resistencia al sedante que te puse es impresionante, para ser tan menudo. Pareciera que su efecto apenas comienza a manifestarse plenamente. –Hizo una pausa, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente– Superaste mis expectativas al respecto.

A pesar de la situación, Kuroko sintió una pizca de alivio al saber que lo que aquel hombre le había inyectado no era algo peligroso, a pesar de su creciente debilidad…

-Déjame adivinar –llamo su atención de nueva cuenta -¿creíste que se trataba de algún veneno, cierto?

Trago saliva, reservándose una respuesta. ¿Ese hombre en verdad podía leerlo tan fácil…?

-Bueno, ciertamente no es un sedante como tal. Este elaborado de modo que el único efecto que produce es una considerable debilidad física, con el detalle que no anula sentido alguno, sino al contrario, los afina de manera un tanto distorsionada. Eh ahí lo divertido.

-Basta –dijo el de ojos azules apenas la voz del pelirrojo tomo una pausa.

-¿"Basta"? Pero si esto apenas comienza. –fue la respuesta del empresario, quien colocando un dedo por dentro del cuello de la corbata, jalo de esta, deslizándola hasta hacer que el nudo se deshiciera y los extremos de aquella prenda quedaran colgados a cada lado de su cuello –Además, aunque fue parte del juego, el golpe que me diste allá abajo si fue un tanto molesto.

Alarmado, Kuroko se ayudó de sus manos para tratar de deslizarse hacia atrás, para alejarse del hombre frente a él, aun sabiendo que esto era algo inútil. No había escapatoria, y ambos lo sabían.

Escuchando la sutil risa del pelirrojo, el menor apenas fue consiente de cuando este se arrojó sobre él, tomándolo con las manos por la camisa para después jalarlo y arrojarlo sobre la cama sin mucho esfuerzo, dejándolo anonadado.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –grito, perdiendo toda compostura, mientras inútilmente trataba de hacer reaccionar con precisión a su torpe cuerpo cuando el aludido se colocó encima suyo y busco inmovilizarlo con éxito casi inmediato, colándose hábilmente entre sus piernas y capturando sus muñecas a cada lado de su rostro.

-Mmm…, usualmente me deshago inmediatamente de quienes atentan contra mí, incluso si estas personas son mis "amigos", o incluso mi familia, –explico con notable satisfacción en la voz –pero en esta ocasión hare una excepción… después de todo, –se relamió los labios –con tal de llegar a mi estabas dispuesto a que pasáramos la noche juntos ¿no?

El rostro de Kuroko palideció. Ahora más que nunca comenzó a forcejear con el pelirrojo empresario, buscando su libertad de forma inútil, pues su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar al no ser capaz de emplear nada de fuerza significativa para su objetivo.

-¡SUELTAME! –exigió ahogadamente entre el forcejeo, recibiendo por respuesta una sonora carcajada, seguido de un muy fuerte apriete en sus muñecas que logro hacerlo quejarse quedamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia entre mi persona y todos con quienes te has acostado? –reto, haciendo una mueca divertida.

Enojado por la pregunta tan grosera y fuera de lugar para él, el peli-celeste tenso la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que sus zafiros se empañaban levemente. Por más que quisiera liberar tan solo una mano para golpear aquel blanco rostro, esto era inútil.

-¿Ya no hablas? –insistió Seijuro, pasando a tomar sus muñecas con una sola mano, de modo que con la que le quedo libre se dirigió a su chaleco y, tomándose su tiempo, comenzó a desabrocharlo.

-…No hagas esto –susurro el menor, siendo ligeramente vencido por el miedo, de modo que su voz tuvo cierto ápice de súplica.

Momentáneamente el heterocromatico se paralizo, mirando fijamente el fino rostro enfrente suyo, pero después de unos cortos segundos aquella sonrisa burlona regreso a él.

-Imposible –musito, antes de estampar con fiereza sus labios contra los del menor, lastimando un tanto estos últimos, de modo que para Seijuro fue fácil lograr entrar a la boca contraria, recorriendo con la lengua cada rincón a su alcance.

Por su lado, Kuroko busco librarse del brusco contacto removiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero al ver inútil tal acción considero morder la lengua ajena, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo algo muy frio toco la piel de su cuello…algo muy frio y afilado. Casi de inmediato pudo reconocer de qué se trataba, y cuál era el propósito de tal objeto en su cuello.

Sin bien de momento desistió de intentar algo contra la atrevida lengua de Akashi Seijuro, apenas este último hubo soltado sus muñecas, Kuroko llevo sus manos a los hombros contrarios, empujando con fuerza estos para con ello romper el beso que le estaba dejando sin aliento, casi arrepintiéndose de haber hecho eso cuando repentinamente el pelirrojo abandono su boca y descendió por su barbilla, llegando hasta el cuello, en donde hundió el rostro, olfateando la suave y lechosa piel de aquel sensible lugar, para después morder con fuerza.

-¡Ah! –Kuroko no pudo evitar gritar al sentir los dientes del mayor y el ardor de los cortes. Era doloroso. – ¡Ya basta!

A pesar de tener aquel objeto filoso aun contra su piel, Kuroko no lo resistió más y se atrevió a alejar sus manos de los hombros de Seijuro para después dirigirlas al rostro de este y a las tijeras que, ahora sobre su pecho, le hacían varios rasguños, logrando con éxito dar un manotazo a los utensilios, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ni a dos segundos de tal acontecimiento se encontró con el rostro ladeado hacia un lado, una mejilla adolorida, un sabor metálico en la boca, y un pelirrojo mirándolo con expresión nada amigable.

Akashi le había dado una fuerte bofetada.

-No quería ser demasiado brusco contigo, pero no me dejas elección -le dijo de repente, tomando la corbata aun en su cuello y atando con ella sus delgadas muñecas.

Fue en ese corto lapso de tiempo que Kuroko noto que una de las manos de Seijuro sangraba, no mucho, pero si como para notarse más que bien.

-Una mentira, un golpe, y un corte. Enserio eres idiota si crees que te perdonare todo eso –murmuro el empresario con seriedad al tiempo que terminaba por sujetar la corbata al respaldo de la cama.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, producto del golpe en el rostro que le había sido dado y el avance de los acontecimientos, Kuroko miro con odio cuando Akashi se quedó de rodillas para observarlo unos segundos, admirando su pequeña obra.

-Vaya que eres interesante… -murmuro antes de colocar una mano sobre su mentón, apretando un poco, de modo que le fuera imposible rehuir el rostro –Estas aterrado, pero no has comenzado a soltar nada de información a cambio de tu libertad, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo?

Kuroko se limitó a sostenerle la mirada de manera desafiante. Por supuesto que no diría nada; él era incapaz de traicionar a su agencia, y no porque fuera su trabajo, sino porque eso dañaría a sus compañeros, a sus amigos…a su familia; y aunque bien en ese aspecto ya todo estaba perdido al no poder conseguir borrar la información que Akashi tenía sobre ellos, no pensaba facilitarle aún más el trabajo, porque de algo estaba seguro…

-Aun si lo hiciera…no me liberarías –musito, fijando sus azules orbes sobre los rojizos, los cuales se mostraron ligeramente sorprendidos por unos segundos.

-Eso depende –la voz de Seijuro se tornó juguetona, curveando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios –Dame lo suficiente, y quizá me apiade de ti.

Tetsuya se quedó completamente quieto por unos segundos, pero al final su decisión la hizo saber de forma clara y algo mordaz.

-No.

Akashi Seijuro entorno los ojos ante la negativa, pero casi de inmediato su expresión volvió a ser la misma, aunque quizá un tanto más amenazante, pues ahora miraba fijamente a Kuroko; ambos estaban en una pelea de miradas secundada por el sonido de ambas respiraciones, siendo una más agitada que la otra.

Desgraciadamente para Tetsuya, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que la "calma" de ese momento fuera rota, y tal como se esperaba, él que se encargó de ello fue el pelirrojo, quien retomando sus acciones, se inclinó de nueva cuenta sobre su cuerpo, colando una mano bajo la ahora arrugada camisa blanca, provocándole un escalofrió que le fue imposible disimular. La mano de aquel hombre estaba fría…

\- Tomare eso como un reto para hacerte cambiar de opinión –murmuro tomando una de las orillas de la camisa, antes de jalarla con fuerza y en un solo movimiento, de modo que la ropa se vio desgarrada, y el blanco pecho y estomago del menor quedaron al descubierto.

El peli-celeste se obligó a reprimir un jadeo ante aquella acción, al mismo tiempo que volvió a tratar de revolverse frenéticamente, cosa que dejo de hacer al momento en que su atacante acerco su rostro al de él, de manera amenazante.

-Espero no seas demasiado delicado, porque yo no lo soy en lo absoluto –le susurro cándidamente, y él no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando el pelirrojo empujo la cadera contra él, como si recalcara sus palabras.

Las manos del mayor recorrían en total libertad su entumecido cuerpo. Su forma de sujetarlo, clavando los dedos en su piel de manera firme y fuerte…le era doloroso, sobre todo cuando a esto se sumaba que, al notar su molestia, él deliberadamente había comenzado a recorrer sus costados del mismo modo, con demasiada fuerza…

Kuroko podía sentir cada toque, cada mordida demasiado bien, pero por más que quisiera luchar, apartar a ese hombre de sobre su cuerpo, no podía. Sus fuerzas parecían disminuir a cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba en ese punto en donde las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos pugnaban con salir con desesperantes ansias, ignorando sus deseos de no hacerlo, no frente a ese hombre.

-¡Ngh! –una mordida, más fuerte que las anteriores, fue hecha sobre su hombro derecho, y él casi pudo jurar que sentía la sangre salir de ella y deslizarse, manchando las ahora arrugadas sabanas.

-¿Te duele? –pregunto Seijuro, pasando ahora a su pecho, a esa parte donde sobresalía una de sus clavículas -¿Quiénes decir algo?

El menor se negó a responder.

Riendo quedamente, Akashi se deshizo de su propia camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho y abdomen, antes de volver a su trabajo, atacando esta vez directamente a sus pezones, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y apretándolos entre sus labios. Eso fue suficiente para hacer estremecer al fantasma. Aquello no era satisfactorio, le lastimaba, le daba escalofríos el ser tocado de aquella manera, pero no fue sino hasta que las manos de Seijuro viajaron hasta el comienzo de su pantalón -demasiado cerca de aquella zona prohibida- que Kuroko no volvió a concentrar sus fuerzas en tratar de soltarse de los amarres en sus muñecas, retorciéndose y tratando de que el empresario se quitara de encima de él, repartiendo patadas con tal intención.

Tetsuya no pensó que en aquel momento la paciencia del mayor llegaría a su límite.

Soltando un gruñido, el pelirrojo apretó aquella parte donde se encontraba el hueso de la cadera, antes de jalar con fuerza sus pantalones, logrando quitárselos de forma rápida, rasguñando la sensible piel de las piernas contrarias con el cinturón y la cremallera, antes de hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior, rompiéndola en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Kuroko no pudo decir más cuando el mayor lo tomo por uno de sus tobillos y doblo este sin cuidado alguno, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre lo apresaba por la cintura y lo hacía girar, sin dejarle opciones de negarse.

El fantasma no pudo evitar gemir debido a la presión en sus muñecas, pues el amarre en estas se había apretado más debido al movimiento.

-Buen chico –musito el pelirrojo cuando lo tuvo de cara al colchón, con la cadera algo elevada debido a la pose que le había obligado a tomar, con las rodillas clavadas al colchón.

Avergonzado como nunca antes por estar expuesto de esa manera ante alguien, Kuroko no pudo evitar el descenso de algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se sentía humillado.

-Desde que te vi pensé que tenías un cuerpo perfecto. Que mal que llegáramos a esto –murmuro el mayor, restregándose contra él, sin dejar de pasar sus manos por el amoratado pecho, tocando sus pezones, al tiempo que capturaba entre sus dientes uno de sus lóbulos –Aunque, no te lo estás pasando tal mal, ¿cierto?

Tetsuya apenas termino de escuchar esas palabras cuando inevitablemente soltó un fuerte jadeo, pues en ese instante Akashi había dirigido una de sus manos a su entrepierna, masajeándola con rudeza, mientras que la otra mano la llevaba hasta su boca, introduciendo en ella dos dedos.

-Puedes morder si quieres, pero recuerda que te costara –le advirtió moviendo ambos dígitos contra su lengua.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el peli-celeste se abstuvo de forcejear, pues ciertamente tenía miedo de lo que aquel hombre podría hacerle. Sus mordidas y cortes aun le dolían…

Trato de mantener su mente en otra cosa, trato de ignorar lo que le estaba pasando en aquel instante…pero simplemente no podía. A pesar de que odiaba el toque del mayor contra su maltratado cuerpo, no podía evitar que su miembro comenzara a reaccionar, pues aunque no lo quisiera estaba ardiendo, ya que si bien la droga que Akashi le había dado no era un estimulante de ese tipo, uno de sus efectos era ponerlo más "sensible", para sentir cada toque con mayor precisión. Ello había sido con el objetivo de que sintiera maximizado el dolor, ya más que bien lo sabía, y por ello mismo se odiaba por no poder evitar su excitación, aunque bien, estaba lejos de sentir verdadero placer con aquello.

Ignorando la tensión del pálido cuerpo bajo él, Akashi lo saco de sus pensamientos apretando el miembro en sus manos, soltando una exclamación de suficiencia.

-¡N-Ngh…! –un gemido escapo de labios de Kuroko ante tal acción, y a la par de este el pelirrojo saco los dedos de su boca.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿cuánto llevas en esto, eh? Eres bueno– inquirió el pelirrojo, moviendo las caderas y simulando una embestida repentinamente.

Ante aquel movimiento, el peli-celeste soltó un jadeo en protesta, mientras apretaba entre sus dientes un pedazo de tela de las sabanas bajo de él.

-¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada?

Aunque no lo estuviera viendo, era claro que el mayor sonreía.

-Bien, veamos qué pasa con lo que sigue –dijo, mientras soltaba su miembro y deslizaba la otra mano por sobre la espalda ajena, hasta llegar a su zona baja, al nivel de la cadera, donde se detuvo unos segundos, antes de llegar al fin a su trasero, donde tanteo levemente su entrada, como dándole la oportunidad al agente de rogar por qué no lo hiciera, pero este simplemente no dijo nada. Lo único que delato su estado fue el temblor que comenzaba a azotar su cuerpo.

Kuroko creyó estar preparado mentalmente para lo que venía, pero ciertamente era imposible preparase para algo como lo que estaba por pasar, pues apenas pudo tomar un respiro cuando repentinamente Akashi le metió firmemente dos dedos dentro, batallando un poco y por tanto sacándole un grito ahogado que apenas hubo logrado acallar cuando el mayor comenzó a mover los dígitos de un lado a otro, sin miramientos.

-¡N-no! ¡N-o! ¡Bas-basta! –le dolía. Nunca nadie le había tocado en aquella parte de su cuerpo. Se le hacía imposible creer el dolor que dos simples dedos eran capaces de hacerle sentir al comenzar a moverse sin piedad alguna, buscando ensanchar aquel orificio.

-Vaya, –rio el pelirrojo –para ser solo un vulgar pedazo de carne, estas bastante apretado. ¿No has tenido suficiente acción últimamente?

Mordiéndose los labios, y respirando irregularmente, Kuroko trato de no prestar atención a aquellas palabras para que no le afectaran. No quería verse tan…patético frente al pelirrojo sobre de él, pero…en verdad, no podía…

-¡D-duele…! –soltó aun tratando de escapar, pero su tembloroso y débil cuerpo no le permitía hacer mucho.

Ante sus palabras Akashi no hizo más que hacer aquello de forma más brusca, hundiendo sus dedos hasta el fondo y tocando cada parte a su alcance, buscando dilatar aquel lugar de manera rápida, y por tanto, dolorosa.

-¡Ngh…! –Kuroko sintió el característico sabor a metal después morderse el labio inferior para evitar gritar.

Sintiendo la lengua ajena pasearse por su espalda, el menor soltó un pesado suspiro, pues en ese mismo instante el pelirrojo había sacado los dedos de su entrada.

Kuroko trato regular su respiración en aquellos segundos que quedo libre, pero aquello fue simplemente imposible, pues casi de inmediato su cuerpo fue nuevamente volteado, de modo que una vez más quedo de frente a su atacante.

En ese instante los ojos de Tetsuya no solo mostraron enojo, como él hubiera querido, sino total pánico, pues justo en ese momento Akashi lo había tomado de las rodillas, y rápidamente había tirado de ellas para hacerle abrir las piernas ante él, acomodándose entre ellas, de modo que le fue imposible no sentir el miembro más que despierto de Akashi rosar con su entrada.

-¡No…es-espera, no lo hagas! –su voz sonó patética, pero aquello no le importo.

Con desesperación, Kuroko volvió a tratar de liberarse, retorciéndose inútilmente de lado a lado, pues simplemente sus movimientos ya no eran tales.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el peli-celeste no detuvo sus intentos ni siquiera cuando el miembro de Akashi se restregó contra su estrada plenamente, humedeciéndola, pero aquello cambio demasiado rápido, pues aunque el pelirrojo disfrutaba enormemente de su desesperación, él ya deseaba estar dentro de aquel apretado chico…así que colocando más firmemente su miembro contra la pequeña entrada, empujo con seguridad, metiendo así la punta, casi al instante comenzando a mecerse poco a poco, con un lento mete y saca que tenía el objetivo de abrirle más espacio, pues su miembro aun no entraba del todo debido a lo apretado que estaba el chico bajo él. De cualquier forma, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, le era imposible no soltar uno que otro gruñido de satisfacción, mientras que por su lado Kuroko soltaba un jadeo entrecortado que le hizo enfocar su rostro, quedando prendado de la expresión que este mostraba.

El menor tenía la frente perlada de sudor, los ojos cerrados con fuerza con pequeñas lágrimas escurriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas, y la quijada muy tensa, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Ese fue todo lo que el pelirrojo pudo soportar. Aquella escena le parecía increíblemente excitante.

Mandando al diablo las ganas de torturar lentamente al menor, Akashi sujeto las pálidas caderas del agente, y sin miramiento alguno tiro de estas, hundiéndose en el peli-celeste completamente, mirando fascinado como este arqueaba la espalda pronunciadamente, y sus ojos se abrían como platos, al mismo tiempo que de sus labios escapaba un grito ahogado que le encanto.

-Increíble… -susurro el pelirrojo a su vez, cerrando un momento los ojos debido a la presión que el agente ejercía en su miembro. Era un poco doloroso, pero sumamente placentero.

-¡A-ah…! –el menor no era capaz de decir nada. Aquel había sido su límite.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Tetsuya dejo que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir con total libertad. En verdad…ya no podía soportarlo más tiempo. Con un grito que amenazo con desgarrar su garganta, el menor dejo salir el dolor que las acciones del pelirrojo le causaban, sobre todo cuando este no espero siquiera unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse de nueva cuenta, entrando y saliendo repetidamente de su interior con fuertes y precisas estocadas.

-¡P-por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡De-detente! ¡A-ah! –no le importo comenzó a rogar. Quería que parara, que saliera de él y lo dejara en paz, pero el empresario se limitó a acelerar el ritmo, antes de simplemente estampar de nueva cuenta sus labios con los contrarios, logrando con ello callarlo.

Kuroko tuvo que obligarse a soportar el feroz beso que le daba el mayor, pues cuando quiso apartarse de él, Akashi lo castigo arremetiendo aún más fuerte, sacándole otro grito.

Por un corto momento Tetsuya considero soltar todo, contar todos los secretos de su agencia, de cada uno de los integrantes, las futuras misiones en las que se pensaba actuar, el nombre de las empresas aliadas, de los socios…pero no lo hizo. Aquello le estaba partiendo el alma, sin exagerar. El pelirrojo se saciaba de su cuerpo egoístamente, disfrutando de su dolor, pero a pesar de ello, de no tener idea de que sería de él tras ese acontecimiento, seguiría siendo él mismo, pues no se había rendido…

-Tetsuya –escucho susurrar al mayor en su oído, al mismo tiempo que las envestidas se hacían algo más lentas pero profundas.

Comprendiendo lo que estaba por pasar, el nombrado abrió sus azules ojos, con escepticismo. No…no quería aquello…

-¡Ngh! ¡No! –con un casi último esfuerzo, el fantasma logro liberar milagrosamente una de sus ya entumidas manos, colocando inmediatamente está en el abdomen ajeno, buscando sacar al mayor de dentro de él, pero ya era tarde.

Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, Tetsuya apretó con fuerza sus dientes, al tiempo en que el pelirrojo liberaba aquella sustancia tibia en su interior entre unas cuantas envestidas más, entre las cuales toco un infame punto que le hizo estremecer y soltar su esencia con un fuerte gemido.

Ante ello, Kuroko no pudo más que nuevamente arquear la espalda como reflejo, tensando por completo su cuerpo y soltando pequeños gemidos algo agónicos, pues aunque venirse había significando un alivio, el esperma de Akashi le provocaba mucho dolor en su entrada…

Sintiendo su cabeza dando vueltas, el agente volvió a colocar su mano en el estómago de Seijuro, y con toda su fuerza restante, empujo de este, sorpresivamente logrando en esta ocasión sacar el miembro ahora dormido del pelirrojo de su cuerpo.

Con la vista borrosa, Kuroko termino por desplomarse completamente en la cama, rindiéndose ante el gran cansancio que sentía en ese momento, teniendo como última recuerdo el cuerpo de Akashi Seijuro entre sus piernas, y el inconfundible sonido de un teléfono celular que no era suyo…

Inclinado sobre el cuerpo contrario, Akashi se mantuvo ahí unos segundos, recuperándose del increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener gracias al chico debajo suyo, ignorando por un momento el molesto sonido de su celular sonado.

Enfocando su atención en el aun sonrojado y húmedo rostro del peli-celeste, Akashi se atrevió a agacharse y capturar sus labios una vez más, mordiendo estos un poco, antes de soltarlos y suspirar. Aquel chico era exquisito, pero una zorra a final de cuentas, así que, encogiéndose de hombros, se quitó de encima suyo y tomo asiento al borde de la cama, ya un poco irritado por el insistente sonido de su celular.

Si se suponía había ordenado a Murasakibara no molestarle después de su mansaje en el salón, ese hombre tendría que darle una muy buena explicación para no suspenderle temporalmente todos su caramelos, y al pelinegro.

Con un semblante de miedo, Akashi tomo su celular y contesto con rapidez, esperando oír una buena noticia o una excelente explicación para perturbarle a esas horas y en tales condiciones.

-Atsushi, pedí claramente que se encargaran de cualquier problema por hoy. ¿Acaso eso era tan difícil? –su voz sonó tal vez un poco más molesta de lo que quería, pero aquello le dio igual.

-Akashi – le fue imposible no reconocer la voz de Himuro, la cual, para intriga suya, sonaba bastante seria. Eso significaba que había pasado algo importante…

-¿Qué paso?

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, mientras que al otro lado de la línea, Himuro parecía estar escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

Akashi estaba a punto de ordenarle hablar en ese instante, pues aquella espera le estaba irritando, pero su interlocutor se le adelanto…

-¿Cómo está el chico? –aquella sencilla pregunta le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago, mientras su ojos se abrían un poco más de lo normal, demostrando su estupefacción.

-Tatsuya –fue lo único que el pelirrojo pudo decir en ese momento, dejando en claro que quería saber el porqué de la pregunta en ese mismo instante.

En ese instante, Akashi jamás espero escuchar lo que su guardaespaldas estaba por decirle, pues aquello no solo le haría enojar como nunca antes, sino que también le haría sentir por primera vez en su vida el arrepentimiento, y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Hemos cometido un grave error.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

* * *

 _Bien, ese fue el cap. 4 xD ¿Qué les pareció? Yo espero les haya gustado al menos un poco :3_

 _Lamento si les deje las cosas muy "wut?!" x'D Juro que en el próximo/ultimo cap. se sabrá absolutamente todo 7v7r_

 _Me merezco un voto y/o comentario? :3 3_

 _Les mando un beso~_

 _Nos leemos~_


	5. Capítulo 5 Answer

¡Hola! Si, lo se, tarde años, pero es que la universidad me esta matando...literalmente hablado :'v Todo es tan difícil...*llora gaymente*

En fin, hoy tuve algo de tiempo y la inspiración se puso de mi lado, así que finalmente les traigo el capítulo final de este fanfic (ya vieron lo largo que esta? °O° Ni yo me lo esperaba xD) y su pequeño ¿epilogo? Bueno, algo así ^^

Por favor disculpen si hay alguna incoherencia, esto lo hice mientras leía sobre la hipófisis y bueno, mas al rato le doy otra revisada para corregir los posible errores.

Igual aprovecho para darles las gracias por todos sus reviews! Me ayudaron mucho para continuar con todo esto c':

Ya sin más que decir, les dejo leer.

Espero les guste c:

* * *

¿MISIÓN FALLIDA?

CAPÍTULO 5. ANSWER.

No deseaba levantarse. Se encontraba en ese punto entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, en ese momento en el que uno apenas comienza a sentir el cuerpo conectado a cabeza.

Estaba agotado, y no quería abrir los ojos…pero el melódico cantar de unas avecillas que se filtraba a la habitación no le dejaba volver a conciliar el sueño.

Paso un minuto, luego otro…y finalmente reconoció que era caso perdido. Ya no podía dormir.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, Kuroko reposo unos cuantos segundos más antes de resignarse a dejar la cama, llenando sus pulmones de aire, sin poder evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando al hacer aquello todo su cuerpo lo resintió.

-¿Qué…? –abrió los ojos repentinamente, empujándose para quedar sentado en la cama, casi gritando debido al fuerte dolor que sintió en sus caderas y la sorpresa que se llevó al mirar todo a su alrededor, vagamente reconociendo el lugar.

Con incredulidad se llevó una mano al cabello, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia la ventana, abriendo los ojos como platos al toparse con un grande y muy bonito árbol a dos metros de esta, teniendo un fugas recuerdo de ese mismo paisaje, pero con la luz de la luna como acompañante.

 _No, no puede ser_ …

Sintiendo un repentino sudor frio en la frente, el agente puso su cuerpo en total alerta, mientras de nueva cuenta volvía a mirar a su alrededor, buscando a cierta persona con la mirada. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero para suerte suya nadie más parecía estar ahí…

Casi hiperventilando, Kuroko se encontró con que en la cómoda, a un lado suyo, se encontraba una charola con comida. Eran panqueques y jugo de naranja.

Frunciendo el ceño, y sintiendo nada más que rabia y humillación, el menor dio un manotazo a aquel detalle, haciendo caer todo al suelo, lastimándose con ello también la mano, sin sentir nada debido a su enojo.

Con la respiración acelerada, el fantasma logro arreglárselas para quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama, tensando la quijada para evitar soltar cualquier sonido que delatara su incomodidad y dolor, especialmente en cierta zona.

Abrumado, miro por un momento la comida ahora tirada, antes de pasar a notar que se encontraba usando un pijama de satén negro. Seijuro lo había vestido… ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía otro juego entre manos?

Sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en las cosas que podía estar planeando el pelirrojo, Tetsuya tomo la decisión de irse de aquel lugar lo más antes posible, y sobre todo ahora que parecía encontrarse solo.

Presuroso, el menor se levantó de la cama ignorando la molestia que aquello conllevaba, pero ni bien pudo dar dos pasos se vio cayendo al suelo sonoramente, recordando una de sus varias lesiones debido al punzante dolor en uno de sus brazos.

Resoplando para contener alguna expresión que delatara su malestar, el peli-celeste quiso soltar mil y un maldiciones contra Akashi Seijuro, pero ciertamente ese no era el momento. Además… ¿qué era esa cosa que se encontraba tirada a un lado suyo?

Sin poder creerlo, Kuroko estiro su brazo sano y levanto la tarjeta que sin darse cuenta había tirado al botar la comida al suelo. Se trataba de su objetivo, era imposible no reconocerlo. Era el objeto por el que había terminado ahí, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Akashi se lo había dejado? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de su fracaso?

Aunque confundido, guardo la tarjeta de acceso en una de las bolsas del pantalón, antes de ir hacia la solitaria mesa que se encontraba a un lado del ropero, donde se hallaban algunas de sus prendas y su celular, el cual se encontraba descargado…

Con un mal sabor de boca, se limitó a tomar todo bajo un brazo, sin pensar ni un momento en cambiarse de atuendo. Solo…no quería pasar ni un minuto más en aquel lugar, así que con sus pertenencias ya en mano, comprobó que la puerta de la habitación se encontrara abierta y los pasillos vacíos antes de salir y caminar nerviosamente hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales bajo ayudándose del barandal.

Una vez en hubo llegado a la planta baja, miro a todos lados, mientras avanzaba hacia la pesada puerta de entrada, casi rogando por que esta se encontrara abierta.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio cuando su mano giro sobre el pomo y este no presento resistencia alguna.

Con el corazón a mil, Kuroko se apresuró a salir de la casa, dispuesto a correr de camino a la ciudad si era necesario, pero para suerte suya, al mirar hacia el garaje encontró este abierto y exhibiendo dos autos.

Presuroso, el menor se adentró a aquel espacio, notando que uno de los vehículos era el mismo en el que el pelirrojo lo había traído a ese lugar, por lo que haciendo una mueca Kuroko opto por tomar el otro coche, un medianamente-discreto deportivo color negro.

El peli-celeste bien pudo haber golpeado el vidrio para conseguir entrar al vehículo, pero por mero instinto jalo de la palanca para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con que esta, en efecto, se encontraba abierta.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, considero unos segundos si entrar o no al auto, pensando en que quizá se trataba de algún truco de parte de Seijuro, pero ¿qué más le quedaba? Dudaba mucho que el mayor quisiera matarlo en un "accidente" de coche… o asfixiado dentro de este…

Suspirando, ignoro aquellos pensamientos y se acomodó tras el volante, botando sus cosas en el asiento de al lado y cerrando las puertas con seguro rápidamente, disponiéndose a arrancar el tablero inferior, para hacer arrancar el vehículo, pero antes de hacer nada se encontró con las llaves descansando tranquilamente en el lugar adecuado, listas para ser giradas…

Chasqueando la lengua y sintiendo que la cabeza comenzaba a taladrarle, encendió el auto y piso a fondo el acelerador, con dirección a su departamento de reserva, pues de ninguna manera pensaba conducir a alguien a su casa, en dado caso de que todo se tratara de una trampa.

Fue cuando Kuroko se encontraba llegando a la ciudad que bajo un poco la velocidad, dejando que su corazón se tranquilizara poco a poco, y que su cabeza comenzara a pensar con mayor claridad, recalcando cada punto extraño de esa mañana.

 _-Había despertado vestido y solo en la cama de Akashi Seijuro._

 _-Le habían dejado un desayuno en la cómoda, junto con la supuesta tarjeta que le daba acceso a todo en las empresas de ese hombre…_

 _-Nada se había interpuesto en su huida de aquel lugar._

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Todo era extraño y no lo entendía. El debería de encontrarse muerto, o lo más cercano a ello… ¿acaso Seijuro se burlaba de él al hacerle "eso" y luego dejarlo ir como si nada? Además… ¿Por qué le había dejado la tarjeta? Era claro que se trataba de la original y no una copia, casi podía jurarlo, lo podía ver en los códigos únicos de la caratula, pues era prácticamente imposible hacer una imitación de ellos… además, ¿y el auto?

¿En que estaba pensando Akashi Seijuro?

Llegando al complejo de departamentos donde se hallaba el que le había dado la empresa, Kuroko pauso sus pensamientos un rato, mientras entraba al estacionamiento subterráneo, cuidando que nadie lo siguiera, antes de acomodar el vehículo y bajar de el con sus cosas a la mano, agradeciendo enormemente su gran falta de presencia para pasar desapercibido una vez salió de ahí y entro al edificio, sin ser notado por la recepcionista que cómodamente se mantenía atenta a la computadora frente a ella.

Suspirando, tomo el elevador, deteniéndose en el piso 4, donde a tres puertas lo esperaba su refugio.

Entrando al lugar con una llave escondida en una de las lámparas del pasillo, el menor se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con llave y seguro, inmediatamente yendo a dejar en el sofá su ropa, antes de ir hasta su escritorio, encendiendo la computadora y lector ID, para luego introducir a este la tarjeta, sorprendido al encontrarse con que esta abría todo el sistema de las empresas Rakuzan sin necesidad de escanear las huellas de su presidente, Akashi Seijuro. Pero eso no era todo…entre todos los códigos y archivos de negocios (que por cierto parecían estar en total regla), no había rastro alguno en el sistema del anexo a la base de datos sobre la agencia. La información había sido borrada en su totalidad.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kuroko comenzó a teclear frenéticamente en el teclado, abriendo un programa especial, que consistía en revelar cualquier trabajo "fantasma" de la empresa.

Lo que encontró no hizo más que confundirlo aún más.

Ahí estaba el archivo, pero los datos de este revelaban que aunque este había llegado al 100%, inmediatamente lo habían eliminado, sin ser copiado ni enviado a nadie…aunque, si había un punto ciego, nada importante realmente; tal vez era un pequeño error en el programa, aunque no estaba seguro…

Bueno, ya vería eso en la agencia.

Suspirando sonoramente, el menor cerró el sistema y saco la tarjeta del lector, para después conectar su celular a la corriente y encenderlo, encontrándose con 13 llamadas pérdidas y 4 mensajes en la entrada que decían casi lo mismo, siendo el último el que más le intereso:

 _"_ _¡Tetsu, por favor responde! ¡No podemos localizarte! ¡Necesito saber si estás bien! El presidente comunico que el sistema fue liberado. Takao lo comprobó. Ya han cambiado de ruta todo, y pusieron nuevas claves y puertas. La agencia está a salvo. ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?_

 _¡Por favor respóndeme lo más pronto posible! Los chicos despertaron y preguntan por ti. Todos estamos preocupados."_

 _~Momoi~_

Tensando la quijada, Kuroko se tomó un largo minuto con la vista fija en la pantalla del aparato, antes de finalmente mover sus dedos, tecleando una corta frase antes de apagar el celular.

" _Estaré en la agencia en dos horas. Estoy bien._ "

Suspirando una vez más, pero con cierto alivio, el agente se levantó de la silla y tomo el control del estéreo, encendiéndolo y pulsando el botón de "play", de modo que en menos de 5 segundos el departamento se vio lleno de la música de una banda de rock que vagamente reconocía. Justo después arrojo nuevamente el mando a uno de los sillones, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño, quitándose poco a poco la ropa y tirándola en el suelo, adentrándose así en la regadera, encendiendo esta sin importarle mucho que el agua estuviera fría.

Fueron varios minutos los que el menor permaneció parado en la ducha, en total silencio, antes de por fin moverse para tomar el jabón y comenzar a lavar su cuerpo, pasando la rugosa esponja por piel, notando al poco rato algo en lo que no había reparado: En varias partes de su cuerpo tenia puestos parches color piel, al igual que gasas manchadas de carmín…

Con el ceño fruncido, Kuroko comenzó a quitar tales cosas, tirándolas en el suelo con cierta lentitud…pero eso cambio en el momento en que se deshizo de la última gasa, pues repentinamente se vio precipitándose él al suelo, quedando apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, dando algunas arcadas al mismo tiempo que su estómago se vaciaba por completo en el suelo de la ducha…

Al terminar, simplemente se quedó ahí, arrodillado, mientras el agua se llevaba todo por la coladera.

Ciertamente lo había soportado muy bien...pero ya era hora.

Acompañado de la música que llegaba hasta el baño desde la sala, un leve sollozo comenzó a hacerse presente entre las blancas paredes de aquel pequeño lugar. Las barreras que Kuroko se había auto-puesto al despertar, para no romperse en el lugar en el que había tenido una de sus peores experiencias, para no gritar en todas direcciones y ponerse a llorar como niño pequeño…ya no podía mantenerlas arriba un segundo más.

Sin guardarse nada, el menor dio rienda suelta a todas sus lágrimas; dejo que de su boca salieran gimoteos, y que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de total tristeza y dolor, mientras desesperadamente se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos, tapando sus oídos y ocultando su rostro de todo.

Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, por ser débil, por confiarse, por caer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Acomodándose una vez más la disimulada venda en una de sus muñecas, el peli-celeste bajo de su auto y tomo el ascensor para subir a la primera planta, donde en recepción fue recibido cordialmente por el guardia de seguridad, quien le dio el pase para subir a los pisos superiores.

Agradeciendo, Kuroko entro al otro elevador y presiono la tecla que lo llevaría a donde se encontraba la sala de recuperación, evadiendo perfectamente a todos al salir al pasillo para no ser notado, pues aun no quería ir a ver su jefe, y mucho menos a Momoi y a Riko.

Una vez estuvo en la habitación de sus compañeros, fue recibido con grandes sonrisas y amigables abrazos que casi le hicieron romper en llanto frente a ellos, aunque al final pudo controlarse. No quería preocupar a sus amigos, sobre todo ahora que se encontraban tan…ellos, aunque eso mismo fue algo que le tenso un tanto, debido a lo perceptivos que sabía que eran en cuanto a su estado de ánimo.

Afortunadamente nadie dudo de sus excusas para no aparecer en la agencia desde la tarde pasada, y tampoco parecieron notar nada extraño en su persona, pese al labio partido y un moretón en su mejilla derecha, que había ocultado bastante bien con maquillaje, aunque fue por esto último que si bromearon levemente con que parecía ser aún más un fantasma, pues se veía un tanto más pálido que de costumbre, a lo que él respondió con un ligero golpe en las costillas de los molestos chicos, sonriendo satisfecho al cambiar el tema de conversación con ello.

De cualquier forma no se quedó mucho tiempo con ellos, pues sabía que debía reunirse con su superior y no era correcto aplazar más el tiempo. Además, ya se encontraba más tranquilo al ver despiertos y sanos a sus compañeros, pues el hecho de que dos de ellos pelearan por su atención y los otros "discutieran" cada cinco minutos no significaba otra cosa más que todos se encontraban de maravilla.

Entonces, despidiéndose con la excusa de dar un reporte importante, Kuroko salió de aquella sala, para justo después volver al ascensor y subir un piso más, dirigiéndose a la oficina de su Jefe y tocando la puerta con los nudillos una vez estuvo frente a esta, sin quitar de su rostro la leve sonrisa que aún le adornaba.

Escuchando un "adelante" desde dentro, Kuroko repuso su expresión a la habitual, y se adentró a la estancia, encontrándose con su jefe sentado de espaldas al gran ventanal de la habitación, que daba una gran vista de toda la ciudad.

-Naoto-san –saludo tomando asiento frente a aquel hombre.

Estaba preparado para el regaño de su jefe, e incluso para la casi segura suspensión que tras ello le daría, pero sorprendentemente las cosas no fueron así…

-Tetsuya, me alegra que estés bien –le dijo el hombre con un leve suspiro, dedicándole una sonrisa que daba a entender alivio –Todos estaban preocupados por ti.

-Gracias, Naoto-san, pero…

-Espera –le interrumpió el hombre, levantando una mano –Antes que digas nada, permíteme pedir una disculpa por la confusión que se dio. No es excusa que nadie supiera de lo sucedido. Todos nos vimos envueltos en aquella mentira, pero debimos de haber estado seguros de todo antes de actuar y mandarte a ti y a Satsuki a aquella misión.

-¿Cómo dice…? –susurro el de ojos azules, sin poder evitar un tono de desconcierto en la voz.

-Tetsuya, no lo hagas menos. Por esta vez, acepta mis disculpas. Después de todo lo que te hice pasar lo que menos quiero es que me digas que no fue nada. Seguro fue un mal rato.

Con el cuerpo terriblemente tenso al escuchar tales palabras, Kuroko abrió la boca de nueva cuenta, sin saber exactamente qué decir. ¡¿Su jefe sabía lo que había pasado?! Entonces…. ¿todos lo sabían?

Sintiendo los ojos apunto de acuarse, el peli-celeste se decidió a pedirle una explicación al mayor, pensando en que si él era el único en saber aquellos acontecimientos le rogaría no decírselo a nadie más…pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta.

-Oh, bienvenidos de vuelta –exclamo el mayor levantándose de su lugar, para recibir a los recién llegados –Llegan en un excelente momento; Tetsuya acaba de llegar.

Con extrañeza, el agente se levantó de su lugar apresuradamente antes de darse la vuelta, sintiendo un escalofrió de total pánico recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando frente a él se encontró con nadie más que con Akashi Seijuro y sus hombres, siendo guiados por su amiga Riko.

El aire le parecía sofocante…, le costaba respirar, y todo color, por más mínimo que fuera, desapareció de su piel, dejándolo tan blanco como una sábana…pero nadie parecía notarlo.

-Kuroko-kun, llegaste temprano –saludo su capitana caminando hacia él para darle un pequeño abrazo, palmeándole la espalda.

Sin demorar casi nada en el tacto, la castaña se hizo a un lado, haciéndoles un ademan a los hombres para que se acercaran.

Kuroko se sintió increíblemente pequeño y confundido, como un niño en medio de una gran cantidad de personas adultas y desconocidas.

-Naoto-san –continuo la castaña –se hizo la revisión y se aprobó el convenio por las demás empresas. Toda esta en orden –anuncio orgullosa.

-Perfecto. Entonces, Akashi Seijuro, lamento los inconvenientes, y agradezco su comprensión. Es bueno saber que contaremos con alguien como usted como aliado de la agencia.

 _¿Qué está pasando…? ¿Por qué…?_

Tratando de mantener su respiración controlada y no entrar en crisis, Kuroko apenas pudo disimular le brusca tensión de su cuerpo cuando en la estancia se escuchó la imponente voz del pelirrojo.

-El placer es mío. Además, yo soy quien quiere agradecer por su apoyo- sintió los ojos del empresario posarse en él –eh igual me atrevo a pedir una disculpa por los inconvenientes causados a su agente. De haber sabido lo que pasaba, no le hubiera creado tantos problemas. Sé que caminar a la ciudad, de noche y en medio del bosque, no debe ser nada agradable –negó con la cabeza embozando una sonrisa.

 _¿Qué…?_

-Oh, él es alguien comprensivo, no creo que tenga problemas con lo sucedido, ¿no es así, Tetsuya?

El aludido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, embozando una diminuta sonrisa que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

-De cualquier forma me disculpo, aunque ello me salvo de terminar inconsciente en el piso sin saber cómo paso.

Ambos hombres rieron al mismo tiempo acompañados de Riko, ante las palabras del pelirrojo, mientras el fantasma se limitaba a permanecer lo más quieto posible, sin delatar su creciente pánico mientras continuaban con su confusa conversación…o al menos así fue hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-¿Te sientes mal? –fue la pregunta del de lunar bajo uno de sus ojos, quien quito la mano inmediatamente ante el respingo y gesto con el que reacciono, pues le había tocado justo donde el pelirrojo lo había mordido la noche anterior.

Para mala suerte suya, aquella acción no pasó desapercibida por nadie, de modo que termino con cinco pares de ojos puestos en él repentinamente.

-Tetsuya, ahora que lo noto, estas demasiado pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo el de lentes, caminando hacia él.

-Ah, yo… –evito mirar hacia donde unos heterocromaticos ojos lo perforaban con la mirada –Solo me siento algo cansado. No es nada… -murmuro tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible, mientras disimuladamente jalaba de la manga de su suéter, cubriendo mejor la venda de su muñeca y rogando por que el mayor no notara el maquillaje en su rostro.

-Oh, entiendo. Perdona. Después de tan larga noche debes estar agotado. Lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, así que tomate el día, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias. Me retiro –respondió quedamente y retrocediendo, inclinándose ante los presentes antes de dar la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Descansa, Tetsu –escucho decir a Riko, y por un segundo igual creyó escuchar la voz de Akashi Seijuro despedirlo, aunque eso ultimo solo lo incentivo a cerrar la puerta más rápido, sin importarle mucho que para ello aplicara más fuerza de la necesaria.

Una vez afuera, prácticamente hecho a correr con dirección a los baños. No se sentía nada bien. Tenía náuseas y le dolía la cabeza… ¡¿Por qué demonios Seijuro estaba ahí?! ¡¿Qué hacía en la agencia y de que hablaba con el presidente?!

El menor iba tan apresurado y distraído, que inevitablemente termino chocando con alguien.

Por la sensación de "altura", no pudo evitar temblar como gelatina al recordar a cierto peli-morado que le había llevado a las garras de Seijuro…pero en realidad se trataba de alguien apenas un poco más bajo, de cabello y ojos verdes, lentes, bata …y un tanto de tsunderismo.

-Kuroko, te he dicho que tengas más cuidado. No es excusa tu poca presencia, _dattebayo_ –exclamo el médico, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para evitar que callera, contradiciendo así su supuesto enojo y poco interés por su bienestar.

Ante el contacto, el menor no pudo más que dar un respingo, con la intención de alejarse inmediatamente del contrario, pero apenas recordó con quien se encontraba en ese momento no dudo en pegarse más a él, como si buscara esconderse.

-L-lo siento, Midorima-kun… –se apresuró a responder el menor, sujetándose de la bata del oji-verde cuando este estaba por soltarlo y separase debido a la sorpresa que le había ocasionado su reacción.

-¡Hey, Kuroko! –el aludido se apresuró en abrazar el delgado cuerpo del menor, pues era claro que este estaba por colapsar. Estaba temblando.

Frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, Midorima se acomodó mejor y levanto en brazos a su ahora paciente, sin romper el abrazo en ningún momento, pues el peli-celeste se negaba a soltarlo.

-Midorima-kun… -fue lo último de labios del agente, antes de que este cerrara los ojos, por lo que, con pasos apresurados, el nombrado se dirigió a la sala médica, tratando de evitar que alguien lo viera, pues sabia como era el menor, y no quería hacerlo pasar un mal rato con sus compañeros, porque, aunque no lo pareciera, él lo apreciaba demasiado… después de todo, _"acuario era su debilidad".*_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El olor penetrante de algo demasiado cerca de su nariz le hizo recobrar el conocimiento.

No le fue muy difícil reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, pues varias ocasiones en el pasado había terminado en aquel sitio y en aquella camilla justamente, más que nada debido a su poca presencia y físico, siendo que sus demás compañeros eran todo lo contrario. Para él era simplemente imposible no acabar herido de algún modo en los entrenamientos, eh incluso fuera de eso, tal como le había sucedido hace un rato…

-¿Mejor? –llamo su atención una voz grave, siendo este Midorima Shintaro, el doctor privado de la agencia, quien con mirada seria tiraba al cesto de basura, con un perfecto lanzamiento, el algodón que le había pasado frente a la nariz.

 _"_ _Tres puntos",_ se dijo a sí mismo el fantasma, embozando una pequeña sonrisa, para después dignarse a contestar.

-Sí, gracias.

Sin decir nada, el amante de los horóscopos regreso a su lado pasándole un vaso con agua y una pastilla, la cual inmediatamente se tomó dando un sorbo al vaso, estando listo para escuchar al otro hablar.

-Nunca creí verte tener una crisis nerviosa –comento el de bata, acomodándose los lentes. –Así que como tu médico me veo en la necesidad y obligación de preguntarte qué sucedió.

Realmente, el peliverde no esperaba obtener una respuesta directa, siendo que sabía lo reservado que era Kuroko cuando se trataba de algún problema personal, pero hoy lo notaba demasiando dócil, así que tal vez…

-Me lleve una sorpresa algo desagradable -le contesto de repente, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor en respuesta a tal movimiento.

-Ya veo –lo sopeso unos segundos, antes de hacer notar su malestar– ¿Debería revisar ese hombro? ¿…O mejor tu muñeca? –pregunto, señalando con la mirada la venda.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, antes de que el menor soltara un suspiro.

-No es grave, por ahora dejémoslo así –murmuro, agradeciéndole con la mirada por preguntar, cuando bien había podido inspeccionarlo mientras estaba inconsciente.

El peli-verde asintió con lentitud.

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada. Por un lado el doctor quería preguntar más, pero sabía que ello no serviría en lo más mínimo, así que se concentró en revisar un expediente que tenía en el escritorio, para que el pequeño no se sintiera presionado y se animara a soltar lo que parecía estar haciendo estragos su cabeza en ese momento.

-Midorima-kun –comenzó, manteniendo la mirada fija en el documento que sostenía -¿Qué sabes sobre la misión de anoche?

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo en respuesta, ocultando su confusión ante la pregunta.

-A todo.

Mirándolo a los ojos por unos instantes, el mayor finalmente soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Según el reporte que me mostro Takao, tomaste el lugar de Momoi en el plan que habían trazado, a petición de Naoto-san. Una hora después, y según el radar, te fuiste con Akashi Seijuro con dirección a su mansión en las afueras de la ciudad.

Tras su llegada al lugar, el localizador se apagó, y después de unas horas, cuando estábamos por tomar la decisión de intervenir, el sistema de la empresa fue liberado y los archivos devueltos, así que supusimos que te encontrabas bien y habías escapado, pero al no poder saber dónde estabas realmente, se decidió dar un tiempo de espera.

Haciendo una pausa, Midorima observo al pequeño cuerpo sentado en la camilla que, tan quieto como una estatua, miraba fijamente las losas del piso.

-Continua.

El peli-verde frunció el ceño, y continúo con el relato.

-Te imaginaras nuestra sorpresa cuando recibimos la llamada de Akashi Seijuro a las cinco de la madrugada, pidiendo un encuentro urgente con el presidente y el jefe de sistemas. La junta se acordó en media hora, y eh de decir que nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"Cuando Akashi llego al edificio se le escolto a la sala de juntas, y se le pregunto por ti. Sus palabras fueron que habías escapado internándote en el bosque cuando él llamo a sus hombres y trato de golpearte al ser informado de que eras un agente."

"Él pensó que tu misión era asesinarlo o hacerte de acciones de su empresa, pues en los últimos meses había sido amenazado anónimamente con tales actos; por ello, tras tu huida, ordeno la revisión del sistema de su empresa y se topó con el enlace que había con nuestra agencia. Apenas supo lo que sucedía lo detuvo y ordeno eliminar todo, devolviéndonos así los archivos y la titularidad del sistema que nos había sido robado"

"Tras explicar eso y mostrarnos que, en efecto, todo estaba en orden en los sistemas, expreso que quería probar que él no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido en verdad, pero para ello necesitaba nuestra ayuda, pues creía saber quién era el culpable."

"Aceptando permanecer en vigilancia durante la investigación, nosotros encontramos la verdad: Hace dos años, su padre cometió un fraude que casi costo la ruina de la empresa, pero gracias a su intervención y el apoyo de algunos accionistas, todo se resolvió, así que por ello se decidió nombrarlo el nuevo presidente, y de ahí en adelante todo marcho bien, hasta que el señor Akashi consiguió librar el sistema de seguridad chantajeando a uno de los trabajadores. Su plan era vender la información de las empresas de su hijo y de paso hacerlo caer aún más bajo que él, así que ideo el plan de inculparlo por robo de información, y ¿qué mejor que utilizar a una empresa de seguridad con tratos a nivel mundial con compañías, instituciones, y más?"

"Entonces pues, al saber todo eso se rastreó al verdadero culpable, y fue apresado. Así, Akashi Seijuro solicito la contratación de nuestros servicios, pues estaba agradecido por nuestra ayuda y admiraba el trabajo de protección del que nos encargábamos."

El peliverde callo unos segundos, antes de simplemente encogeré de hombros.

"Solo eso se. Después me informaron que habías respondido a un mensaje de Momoi, antes de que ella fuera mandada a recoger a Alex al aeropuerto, y justo 15 minutos después me encontré contigo y llegamos a esto. Fin de la historia."

Pasando entre sus dedos una pluma con tapa de rana, Midorima espero la reacción del menor tras lo contado, pero este no se movió en lo más mínimo, ni dio señales de que fuera a hablar.

Por varios minutos todo en la habitación se mantuvo en silencio. Midorima solo podía pensar en lo tranquilo que se veía el peli-celeste, a pesar de que claramente algo lo debía tener muy conmocionado y meditativo. Casi podía jurar que el pequeño estaba por tener algún ataque de ira, alguna reacción violenta, un colapso…pero se trataba de él, de Kuroko…así que era obvio que ello no pasaría, o al menos no en presencia suya, ni de nadie.

 _"_ _Demasiado peso para alguien tan pequeño",_ se dijo a sí mismo el mayor, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Iba a tener que presionarlo un poco.

-Kuroko –comenzó, dando algunos pasos y recargándose contra la pared a un lado de la camilla -¿Qué sucedió?

Frunciendo los labios, el peli-verde lo noto volver en sí dando un respingo.

-Kuroko –repitió.

-…Nada. Solo…yo… -la duda inundaba sus facciones y palabras, pero casi inmediatamente enmudeció por completo, tan solo dedicándole una mirada de disculpa al más alto, antes de desviarla al suelo nuevamente.

-Bien –dijo casi inmediatamente el doctor, con seriedad –Te daré una orden de incapacidad de dos semanas.

El agente levanto la mirada con rapidez, apretando los puños.

-Estoy bien, Midorima-kun. No es necesario –se apresuró a decir. No quería que lo mandaran a descansar, no quería sentirse inútil…débil…

-¡Claramente no es así!–replico el de lentes elevando la voz, antes de llevarse una mano a la cara, obligándose a recuperar la calma al ver la mirada rota del pequeño.

Suspirando, lo intento de nuevo.

-Kuroko, hay algo que no quieres decirme y no sé qué tan grave debe ser el problema como para que lo ocultes, pero no pienso obligarte a soltarlo, por ello te estoy dando unos días, para que te relajes y pienses, ¿entiendes?

Por supuesto que lo entendía…pero no por ello las ganas de llorar eran menos.

-Si –dijo en un susurro, levantándose de la camilla y caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a esta una mano se colocó sobre su cabeza, despeinándolo.

-Mejora esa cara. Solo era una semana, y te iremos a visitar –comento el mayor, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo, el fantasma embozo una pequeña sonrisa, volteando a mirar al doctor, ensanchando así el gesto por la expresión tan avergonzada de este.

-Ya vete, –lo empujo el médico, al notar la atención puesta en el – tengo una consulta en 5 minutos.

-Gracias, Midorima-kun –dijo a su vez, saliendo por la puerta con más ánimos y recibiendo como respuesta un bufido.

Aun si el peliverde era todo un tsundere obsesionado con las predicciones, el menor en verdad lo apreciaba, pues debajo de aquella forma seria y "fría" de actuar, había un amigo con un enorme corazón.

Sin perder la ligera sonrisa en sus labios, Kuroko abandono el edificio sin despedirse de nadie. De algún modo se sentía mejor, pero quería ir a su casa…quería tirarse a dormir pacíficamente después de tantas sorpresas en un día. Quería olvidar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En todo el trayecto a su hogar, se la paso tarareando una canción y pensando en pequeñas trivialidades, logrando mantenerse lo suficientemente distraído como para olvida cierto tema, de tal modo que el viaje incluso se le hizo sumamente corto.

Así era como las cosas debían ser. Ya todo había pasado, y lo que él debía hacer era dejar pasar aquello. Además, que Seijuro ahora tuviera negocios con la empresa no le debía de afectar, pues ello no significaba que se volvieran a ver, o a tratar, pues las posibilidades eran mínimas. Además, ese era su territorio. No había momento en el que ese hombre pudiera interceptarlo cuando fuera a tratar asuntos a la empresa, pues nunca estaba solo, Kagami regularmente estaba siempre a su lado, y si no era él era Aomine, Kise, Momoi, e incluso Midorima de vez en vez.

Si…todo estaría bien.

No iba a negar que se sentía algo confundido, molesto, avergonzado, herido, idiota…ah, era un revoltijo de emociones, pero a fin de cuentas solo debía enterrarlas y ya, como si nada hubiera sucedido, tal como hacía desde niño.

Mordiéndose un labio, el menor finalmente vislumbro su casa, de modo que bajando la velocidad estaciono el auto sin dificultad alguna en el garaje, antes de salir y adentrarse en la construcción con algo de cansancio, pero sintiéndose increíblemente bien al estar finalmente en su hogar.

Le gustaba su casa. No era muy grande, pero se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, a tan solo unos metros antes de un pequeño bosquecillo (Curiosamente, al otro lado de la ciudad de la de cierta persona en quien no quería pensar) Era su pequeño espacio de paz.

Cerrando la puerta principal con seguro, el menor no perdió tiempo con nada más y fue directamente a su habitación, adentrándose a esta y poniendo el seguro, antes de dejar celular, llaves, tarjeta y arma sobre la cómoda, para después deshacerse de su ropa, sustituyéndola por un short negro a la rodilla y una playera azul marino de algodón que le quedaba algo grande.

Por un momento, al terminar de vestirse, se quedó viendo el arma de fuego sobre la cómoda, reconociendo para sí mismo que había pensado, al menos una millonésima de segundo, usarla contra el pelirrojo cuando lo había visto en la oficina…Aunque ciertamente, hasta el momento, jama sabía matado a una persona, pues no era algo de lo que él se encargara, principalmente por que en realidad no se creía del todo capaz.

Sin muchas ganas, Kuroko entro al baño y se lavó el rostro, dejando al descubierto el moretón sobre su mejilla y pómulo derecho, que si bien no era algo grave en realidad, por el hecho de ser una persona demasiado blanca este resaltaba más de lo que debía.

Suspirando, el menor abrió el gabinete tras el espejo y saco unas pastillas para el dolor, tomando dos de estas de inmediato, pues los efectos de las que había tomado en su departamento estaban pasando y las caderas y otras partes de su anatomía comenzaban a molestarle. Una vez hecho eso, finalmente regreso a su habitación, apago las luces y se metió a la cama, haciéndose un ovillo para ganar algo de calor, mientras lentamente sus azules ojos comenzaban a cerrarse debido al cansancio.

Sabía que aún era algo temprano para dormir, pero ya después arreglaría ese desfase en su reloj interno.

Mientras los minutos pasaban y el sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente, de algún modo la estancia le pareció fría y más solitaria de lo habitual. Que mal que su pequeño perro Nigou no estaba en casa en esos momentos, pues la mañana anterior, antes de partir al trabajo, había tenido que llevarlo al veterinario por un problema estomacal, y aunque según un mensaje en su celular le aseguraba que ya estaba bien, seguiría en observación hasta la mañana siguiente.

Encogiéndose un poco más bajo la delgada cobija que lo cubría, Tetsuya cerró los ojos, comenzando a perderse en divagaciones no muy importantes realmente, pero que ocupaban estratégicamente el lugar de otras cosas que no quería sacar a la luz ya.

-Buenas noches, Nigou… -susurro antes de dejarse acunar por el sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aun no despertaba del todo, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba al toque de algo húmedo que descendía poco a poco por su mandíbula, hasta situarse en su cuello.

-Basta…Nigou… -fue lo primero que atino a decir, estremeciéndose debido a las cosquillas que aquel travieso contacto le ocasionaba.

Pero aquella extremidad húmeda no detuvo sus acciones, sino todo lo contrario.

-Hey, deja de… ¡ngh! - ¡¿Lo había mordido?!

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Kuroko se encontró con la imagen de su propio cuerpo desnudo, mientras un pelirrojo en iguales condiciones se encontraba encima de él, acomodado entre sus piernas mientras lo sujetaba por las muñecas con una sola mano, al mismo tiempo que un rastro de sangre descendía por una de las comisuras de sus labios debido a la mordida que le había dado, y sus ojos brillaban con sadismo.

Aterrado trato de liberarse apenas pudo, pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando repentinamente Seijuro levanto su mano libre, sosteniendo en esta una navaja, antes de dirigirla contra su agitado pecho, dispuesto a atravesarlo con ella.

Tensando la mandíbula, el peli-azul cerró sus ojos con fuerza, justo cuando el metálico objeto se hundía en su piel.

-¡AHHH! –dio un salto en la cama que casi lo tira de esta.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe debido al susto de sentirse caer, el menor se estiro para tomar su arma, para justo después mirar a todos lados rápidamente, apuntando y mareándose un poco en el proceso, pero finalmente reparando en la habitación oscura en la que se encontraba…completamente solo…

Dejando salir todo el aire contenido, Kuroko soltó la pistola y se acomodó recargado contra el respaldo de la cama, encogiendo sus piernas antes de llevarse ambas manos al rostro, buscando calmarse.

Había sido solo un sueño…uno que llevaba repitiéndose ya tres días seguidos desde que aquello había pasado.

Las cosas no estaban funcionando muy bien…

-Maldición… -exclamo en un susurro, levantándose de la cama para recorrer las cortinas, dejando que los débiles rayos del amanecer comenzaran a iluminar la estancia.

Meditativo camino ahora hasta el baño, donde se lavó el rostro con agua fría para despejarse y eliminar los rastros de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Enjuagándose también el cabello, y cambiándose de playera debido a que la que traía estaba algo húmeda por el sudor propio de una pesadilla, el fantasma concluyo que tratar de volver a dormir era caso perdido, así que haciéndole caso al hueco que comenzaba a sentir en su estómago, salió de su habitación con destino a la cocina, tomando rápidamente un suéter para mitigar el característico frio de las mañanas.

Aun algo nervioso por el incómodo silencio que había, prendió la pequeña grabadora que tenía en la barra, dejando sonar el contenido aleatorio de la memoria USB que había dejado conectada la última vez.

Apenas la música comenzó a hacerle compañía, Kuroko se permitió relajar un poco su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar y poder sacar un plato, para verter en este poco menos de medio plato de cereal y leche que, parado frente a la ventana, comió con lentitud, mientras miraba a Nigou aparecer en la estancia y hacerle compañía al comenzar a desayunar también.

Mirando como su pequeña mascota terminaba y le hacía monerías, se permitió embozar una sonrisa. Ya todo estaba bien, pero seguía sintiéndose nervioso…como si algo fuera a pasar.

Dejando el cuenco vacío en el lavabo, el oji-azul se agacho para tomar a su perro en brazos para acariciarlo, tratando de olvidar la pesadilla de hace unos minutos; después de todo, se había dicho que dejaría aquello pasar, y como agente se suponía no sería problema; lo olvidaría. Eso era algo que les enseñaban a hacer en la academia para sobrellevar situaciones así…pero una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica.

Mordiéndose un labio, Kuroko dejo al pequeño animal en el suelo, aun sintiéndose aun algo decaído, pero estando decidido a seguir adelante, intentándolo. Ese hombre no viviría como una sombra en su vida, no tenía derecho a ello; además…

El sonido del timbre resonar desde la puerta principal corto abruptamente su hilo de pensamiento.

 _"_ _Ah…Momoi quería verme…",_ recordó casi de inmediato, negando con la cabeza.

Aunque no le animaba mucho la idea de mentirle también a su amiga, Kuroko camino un tanto más vivo hacia la puerta principal, preguntándose si ella vendría sola o con Midorima, Kise, Alex, o alguien más; pensando rápidamente en que tal vez debería poner a calentar un poco de té, o café…

Dando un hondo suspiro, el fantasma quito los seguros y, sin miramientos, abrió la puerta.

-Momoi… -su voz se cortó.

Fue imposible para él no sentir como la sangre huía de todo su rostro dejándolo aún más pálido de lo que era, al encontrarse frente a él a Himuro y Murasakibara, los guardaespaldas de Akashi Seijuro…

-Kuroko Tetsu... –ni siquiera le dejo terminar la palabra al pelinegro, pues inmediatamente le había cerrado la puerta en la cara con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de emplear, apresurándose a ponerle los seguros mientras Nigou ladraba incesantemente hacia esta en respuesta a su actuar.

Eso no podía estarle pasando.

-¡Nigou! –llamo con manos temblorosas y los ojos brillando por la incredulidad y pánico impreso en ellos, antes de correr hacia su habitación, teniendo como objetivo su arma y celular, pero apenas llegar a aquella estancia se topó con que ambas cosas no estaban en donde las había dejado.

-¿Qué…? –jadeo, con el corazón latiéndole al límite de la taquicardia, al mismo tiempo en que el ladrar de su mascota se dejó de escuchar.

Aterrado al ver que este no le había seguido cuando le llamo, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y corrió de vuelta a la sala, pero apenas al salir y doblar hacia aquel lugar, se vio chocando con un cuerpo que le era imposible no identificar.

-Kuroko –fue el murmuro que escucho cuando esa persona lo sostuvo por las caderas, evitando que cayera de ese modo.

Con el rostro descompuesto entre la sorpresa y el miedo, el nombrado se apresuró a poner distancia empujando por el pecho al mayor, liberándose y dando rápidos pasos atrás, tan desesperadamente que termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Ngh! –le fue imposible no doblarse y gemir de dolor por el golpe. Sus heridas lo habían resentido.

Con lágrimas apunto de rodar por sus mejillas, Kuroko se encogió cuando el pelirrojo se apresuró hacia él, al mismo tiempo que aparecían en el pasillo la pareja de guardaespaldas que habían logrado ingresar a su casa.

En ese momento, Kuroko pensó que lo golpearían, que le harían mil y un cosas, que Akashi lo obligaría a repetir lo de aquella noche, o que lo mataría ahí y ahora, como en su sueño; por lo que, aun antes de que los dos guardaespaldas fueran completamente visibles y Akashi llegara a su posición, no pudo evitar comenzar a hiperventilar, cayendo en un ataque de pánico.

-¡Tetsuya! –la voz del mayor le sonó repentinamente lejana, aunque podía sentirlo demasiado cerca. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no quería que lo tocara, que estaba aterrado?

Pero… ¿Por qué se veía preocupado? ¿Por qué se agachaba a su lado para sostenerlo suavemente?

Entre su desesperación y delirio, el menor no pudo evitar preguntarse aquello, antes de simplemente desmayarse en brazos de Akashi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-…Despierta… -escucho una leve voz llamarlo, como si le hablaran desde muy lejos en un lugar cerrado y con eco.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué sentía el cuerpo tan pesado?

-Oye, Kuroko… -otra vez la misma voz. Esta vez se escuchaba más nítida. ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

Haciendo temblar sus parpados, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, notando en un primer momento que se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama. ¿Otra vez había sido todo solo un mal sueño? No…, había alguien sentado a su lado, mirándolo y agitándolo un poco por el hombro.

Reaccionando apresuradamente, el menor abrió los ojos como platos, encontrándose con Himuro enfrente de él.

-Espera, tranquilo –fueron las palabras de ese hombre mientras lo sostenía por los hombros cuando quiso hacer amago de levantarse corriendo de la cama, para alejarse de él.

Apenas lo hubo tocado comenzó a revolverse en el lecho, sin importarle las molestias de su cuerpo, buscando soltarse mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos.

-¡S-Suéltame! –fue su débil grito entrecortado, mientras luchaba contra las manos del pelinegro, quien en un movimiento rápido se había lanzado a rodearlo con sus brazos, logrando incapacitarlo de ese modo.

Irremediablemente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, quitándole fuerza a sus sacudidas.

-Tranquilo, está bien, no te hare daño. –eran las palabras que el mayor susurraba una y otra vez, sin rendirse ante sus forcejeos que cada vez disminuían más y más de intensidad.

Después de unos minutos simplemente se quedó quieto, adolorido y cansado, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, manchando el abrigo del pelinegro.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –le pregunto el guardaespaldas al notarlo más tranquilo, aun sin liberarlo del abrazo que le daba y que de algún modo le brindaba cierta calidez.

No fue capaz de hablar ante su pregunta, pero él pareció entender su silencio.

-Voy a soltarte, pero necesito que te quedes quieto –le aviso tras unos segundos, de forma paciente –No te hare daño; nadie lo hará. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin ver opción alguna para hacer lo contrario a lo pedido y obtener algo de ello, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza débilmente.

-Bien, entonces ya está.

Ayudándolo a quedar sentado en la cama al tiempo que quitaba la resistencia de sus brazos, el mayor lo libero, alejándose un poco para darle su espacio, y ante ello Kuroko cumplió con lo acordado y permaneció quieto, sentado en la cama y mirando con atención y rechazo a su interlocutor, quien le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa para infundirle un poco de confianza que, por supuesto, le costaría mucho obtener.

-Te desmayaste –hablo de repente, haciéndole dar un respingo –Has estado dormido una hora. ¿Te sientes bien?

Algo vacilante asintió, apretando entre sus manos las cobijas.

-Perdona por lo sucedido, el plan no era asustarte, pero… -divago unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar –Creo que de algún modo era imposible no hacerlo ¿verdad?

Suspirando, asintió de nueva cuenta, sin querer llevarle la contaría al chico, pues no sabía a qué quería llegar.

Para Himuro no paso de largo lo que el menor estaba haciendo, por lo que no pudo evitar secundar su suspiro, algo frustrado. Definitivamente hubiera sido mejor darle tiempo, pero su jefe estaba tan…

-Mira –comenzó, decidiendo ir al grano de una vez por todas – Akashi quiere hablar contigo.

El pequeño cuerpo sobre la cama se tensó de manera demasiado visible, a lo que Tatsuya solo pudo morderse un labio, sintiendo pena por el menor.

-Escúchame –pidió, queriendo consolarlo de algún modo –Solo quiere hablar contigo, no pasara nada malo ¿sí? Lo que paso…em, bueno…

Kuroko no pudo más que encogerse por lo último y desviar el rostro, incomodo.

Ante aquella reacción, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, antes de mirar hacia la puerta, donde afuera de esta cierta persona esperaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos sobre el pecho a que él saliera para así estar a solas con el menor.

Tatsuya respiro hondo, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa al menor y levantarse.

-Estaré afuera –término por decir –Si te sientes mal o te asustas, solo llámame y vendré.

Sin más, Himuro coloco un momento su mano sobre la cabeza de hebras azuladas, sintiéndose terriblemente mal al provocar con eso que el menor se tensara.

Tragando saliva, se levando de la cama y salió de la habitación, parándose frente al pelirrojo que lo esperaba afuera.

-¿Cómo está? –fue la primera pregunta que salió de los labios del pelirrojo, que abriendo los ojos lo miraba directamente a la cara.

-Es un agente, pero ya sabes que no se dedica a…bueno, a cosas que lo involucren directamente con su trabajo. Está asustado, dolido y nervioso, pero lo mantiene a raya... Debimos haber esperado –suspiro, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin decir nada, el empresario hizo una señal a su guardia para que le dejara pasar, a lo que este simplemente obedeció, decidiendo ir a donde su compañero, para dar más privacidad a la plática que estaba por comenzar.

-No lo arruines –fue lo último que le susurro a su jefe cuando paso a su lado.

Asintiendo, aunque Himuro ya no lo veía, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se adentró al sencillo cuarto del menor, quien permanecía sentado en la cama abrazando sus rodillas, mientras la cabeza la recargaba en estas, mirando hacia la única ventana de la habitación.

Tal vez para cualquiera, el peli-celeste tenia apariencia apacible, tranquila; pero ciertamente no era así, y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para la aguda vista de Seijuro, quien lo evaluó de pies a cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

Por un rato nadie hizo movimiento alguno, de modo que la tensión en el aire pareció hacerse más denso.

-¿Cómo supo donde vivía? –para sorpresa de ambos, fue el peli-celeste el primero en romper el silencio, aunque su voz apenas se asemejo a un susurro.

Suspirando, Akashi camino hacia la ventana y se detuvo frente a esta, sin ver nada de lo que había afuera realmente, mientras que por su lado Kuroko solo desvió la mirada. No quería ver al pelirrojo…

-Si entro al sistema… –no era una pregunta.

-Sí, pero solo "tome prestado" un archivo. Después lo elimine todo, como seguro habrás visto.

-Mi mascota.

-Está en la sala. Murasakibara lo "compro" con un bombón.

Kuroko soltó un suspiro cargado de alivio.

Seijuro volteo a mirar al agente, sintiéndolo un poco más relajado.

-Kuroko –hablo, acercándose a él con pasos cuidadosos, para no asustarlo, aunque claramente pudo ver como el pequeño cuerpo temblaba en reacción a su cercanía.

Cuidadosamente tomo asiento en la cama, tratando de no parecer demasiado…intimidante. No quería asustarlo, pero eso parecía casi imposible… ¿de qué modo podía acercarse a él? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? Por unos días creyó que solo era por la culpa que sentía por lo sucedido…pero después, cuando recordaba el roce de su piel con la de aquel chico de ojos azules, su cuerpo ardía y lo extrañaba, y no solo su cuerpo, también su olor, su voz…

Jamás había sentido eso por nadie…y por ello le mataba el hecho de estar prendado de una persona a la que le había hecho algo horrible.

Dudativo, el de ojos rojos miro al chico, antes de levantar una mano y llevarla hasta el hombro del menor…Quería tocarlo.

-¿…Por qué esta aquí? –pregunto de repente el menor, de modo que Seijuro detuvo sus acciones.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿"Lo siento"? Aquello no valdría nada. Jamás se había tendió que disculpar con nadie, y aunque había planeado todo en su cabeza ahora sentía que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera serviría para nada.

Además, el plan original no había sido ir a su casa y asustarlo como hacia un rato, pero al no saber nada de el en la agencia había entrado en pánico, y no pudo soportar aquello más de tres días. Necesitaba verlo…

Ante el silencio en la estancia, Tetsuya tomo valor dando un suspiro, para así levantar el rostro y encarar a Seijuro, sintiendo que toda su valentía se esfumaba tan solo con mirarlo.

Pegándose inconscientemente más al respaldo de la cama, Kuroko pensó en mil escenarios que podían desatarse, tratando de encontrar en todos estos una forma de escapar de aquel hombre, pero era inútil; estaba rodeado. Aun si lograba pasar al pelirrojo, afuera estaban sus guardaespaldas, y tal como estaba su cuerpo no podía hacerles frente en lo más mínimo.

Había tomado una mala decisión al no estar comiendo adecuadamente en los últimos días, pero nadie podía culparlo ¿cierto?

-Kuroko –la voz del mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a conectar sus ojos con los contrarios, que lo miraban con intensidad y algo más… - Lo siento.

Todo se quedó en silencio. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Aquel hombre se había disculpado…?

-¿Qué…? –susurro, al tiempo que su expresión se endurecía segundo a segundo. Tenía que estarle jodiendo… – ¿"Lo siento"…?

-A estas alturas seguro ya sabes todo lo que sucedió –dijo a modo de respuesta el pelirrojo, mirando hacia la pared – pero no quiero decir que eso sirva de excusa. Acepto que cometí un grave error y por eso me disculpo. Jamás le había hecho algo así a nadie, pero….por varias razones termine haciendo aquello contigo.

Kuroko cerro lo ojos, tensando a su vez la mandíbula.

-Lo siento –escucho repetir al pelirrojo.

Debía ser una broma…enserio, una muy mala. ¿Cómo podías aparecer en la casa de alguien a quien habías violado solo para decir "lo siento"? Kuroko sintió que cada fibra de su cuerpo se quemaba en respuesta a la ira que le embargaba. Aquello era un descaro total, una burla. Simplemente no podía concebir tal grosería, además…

Dejando de observar la colcha, para dejar de asesinarla con la mirada y dedicarle está a la persona correcta, Kuroko creyó ser capaz de mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo que se pensaba libre de controlar todo con tan solo así desearlo…pero quien, en ese momento, lo miraba con un arrepentimiento tal, que las palabras que tenía listas para decirle se extinguieron en su garganta.

Y en ese momento, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y en todo lo que como agente sabía gracias a casos sucedidos en otros de los departamentos de la agencia, aceptaba que "aquello" no había sido tan horrible, es decir, pudo haber sido peor…Seijuro pudo haberlo obligado a hacer tantas cosas, pero al final simplemente había sucedido eso…

Suavizando su expresión, Kuroko soltó un suspiro, odiándose un momento por ser tan el mismo y siempre buscarle algo positivo a las cosas.

-Es molesto que alguien entre a una casa ajena de esta forma –comenzó, mirando hacia el suelo –pero…supongo que no me sorprende de alguien como usted, aunque le pediré que no lo vuelva a hacer, por favor.

Mirando al pelirrojo, noto como este fruncía el ceño como un niño al que le enseñan que comer pegamento está mal.

-Dejémoslo así –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Todo fue error y aunque no por ello se justifique lo que paso, solo…sigamos con nuestras vidas y olvidémoslo.

Seijuro pareció debatirse por decir algo, aunque no parecía ser capaz de externarlo.

-Usted no es una mala persona –dijo de repente, haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara con sorpresa –A pesar de todo, no creo que lo sea.

 _"_ _Que alguien haga algo malo, no significa que sea una mala persona"_ Le había costado entender lo que su madre le había dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero…tenía razón. Muchas circunstancias podían llevar a alguien a hacer ciertas cosas que se verían por cualquiera como algo que estaba mal, pero a pesar de eso podía no tratarse de alguien malo en realidad…

Tal vez aquello podía aplicar al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. No lo conocía más que por la investigación antes de la misión y lo contado por Midorima…No sabía lo que lo había llevado a ser tan…él. Todos tenían una historia después de todo ¿no?

Embozando una ligera sonrisa, Kuroko se sintió un poco más tranquilo. ¿Eso era lo mejor, no? Que cada quien continuara con su vida…

-Gracias –la voz del pelirrojo lo hizo regresar sus ojos a los contrarios, admirando nuevamente el peculiar color de estos –…pero no puedo olvidarlo.

 _¿Qué…?_

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Kuroko observo con miedo cuando el pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente a él, dejando sus rostros a tan solo 20 cm de distancia.

-Lo que sucedió, en verdad lo lamento –susurro el pelirrojo, sin apartar sus bicolores ojos de los suyos –pero…aunque tu así lo quieres, yo no puedo dejar que sigamos con lo nuestro sin volver a vernos.

-De que…

-Hare que lo olvides –interrumpió el pelirrojo –… y que cuando me mires no lo hagas con miedo.

Sin palabras alguna que lograra salir de su boca, Kuroko solo pudo sentir cuando Seijuro acaricio uno de sus brazos, mientras su mano libre la colocaba bajo su barbilla, de modo que le fuera imposible rehuir el rostro, aunque en ese mismo instante le fuera imposible siquiera el tratar de moverse. Estaba paralizado por lo que el mayor había dicho.

-Tetsuya… -escucho al mismo tiempo que sintió el aliento del pelirrojo contra sus labios, antes de que estos finalmente fueran tocados por los contrarios de forma increíblemente suave e inocente, como quien besa un pétalo de rosas…y aunque aquel contacto no duro más de cinco segundos, el calor transmitido por los labios contrarios pareció no irse de él cuando Seijuro se separó, entrelazando entre sus dedos los suyos.

-Sin importar que, lograre aquello –le dijo en un susurro, levantando su mano y depositando otro beso en ella –Hasta pronto, Tetsuya.

Sin decir más, el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para permitir que aquel pequeño animal que tanto se parecía a su dueño entrara a esta y sacara de su transe a este, quien solo pudo escuchar como la puerta principal era cerrada tras unos segundos.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, y con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, Kuroko se recostó en la cama, acompañado por su mascota, sin saber exactamente que hacer o pensar, mientras sentía como en su estómago parecían revolotear un montón de mariposas…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció hasta este punto?  
Aun falta lo demás; en un momento se los subo~ ^^


	6. Epilogo

Bien, esta es la parte final del fanfic :)

Espero les guste, pues a mi en lo personal me agrado mucho hacerla.

* * *

¿MISIÓN FALLIDA?

EPILOGO

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que había sido visitado por Akashi Seijuro, y este le había dedicado aquella promesa…

Desde ese día, sin importar que, le comenzaron a llegar flores, tanto en su trabajo como en su casa. Un ramo diferente cada día, y aunque al principio creyó que eran simplemente elecciones al azar, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que en realidad todas eran mandadas con total intención, para transmitir lo que el pelirrojo quería decirle.

Cada ramo un significado.

Narcisos amarillos, rosas color lavanda, margaritas, girasoles, camelias, rosas rojas y azules…

Tetsuya deseo jamás haber aprendido el lenguaje de las flores cuando iba en la preparatoria, pues el último ramo había sido de gladiolos…lo que significaba que el pelirrojo quería verlo, o mejor dicho, quería una cita con él.

Lo peor era que sus amigos en la agencia habían comenzado a meterse en el asunto, queriendo saber quién era la persona que le mandaba aquellos detalles, y él no era capaz de decirles, aunque sospechaba que cierto medico se hacía ya una idea.

Por otro lado, para mejorar las cosas, Alex, Momoi y Riko se habían unido para tratar de convencerlo de, aunque no les dijera el nombre del chico o chica, mandara una respuesta en el mismo lenguaje.

Y de esa forma es como había llegado a aquella florería, donde no se decidía a pedir nada.

No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado una parte de él le decía que eligiera ya, mientras que la otra insistía en tratar de convencerlo de salir de aquel lugar e irse a casa, ignorando los ramos que adornaban prácticamente cada rincón de esta.

Por unos segundos el menor miro el ramo de sauces rastreros frente a él, que fácilmente podrían terminar con todo aquello para que pudiera continuar con su vida. Su significado era simple "amor no correspondido".

¿Qué debía hacer?

Soltando un suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, tratando de ignorar los fuertes latidos de este, Kuroko finalmente tomo una decisión y dirigió su mano a aquellas flores, pero cuando se encontraba a punto de tocarlas, la chica que atendía el lugar choco accidentalmente con él, pues no lo había notado.

-¡Lo siento mucho! -se disculpó inmediatamente la muchacha, quien sostenía fuertemente el ramo de flores que traía en sus manos, pues casi se le habían caído con el golpe –No te vi, enserio lo lamen…

-Esas flores son… -la interrumpió el menor, señalándolas.

-Oh, ¿estás? –la pelinegra embozo una sonrisa comprensiva –Son flores de ciruelo. Es el último ramo que nos queda, aunque creo que la chica de allá quería pedirlas.

-Me gustaría mandárselo a alguien –se apresuró a decir el menor, sin notar el sonrojo que poco a poco crecía en sus mejillas.

La vendedora no pudo evitar sonreír, pues le había mentido al decirle que alguien más las estaba buscando. De algún modo había pensado que el chico necesitaba un empujón…, aunque esta vez uno no accidental.

-Con gusto me hare cargo de ello. Ven, hare tu pedido.

Sin decir más, Kuroko siguió a la chica para darles los datos del envió, y claro, pagar por este.

-Bien, en unos minutos las mandare. Que tengas un gran día –lo despidió la menor una vez le dio su cambio.

-Gracias, igualmente –susurro el menor con la mirada gacha, antes de salir del lugar sin perder el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Una vez la puerta tras el peli-celeste se hubo cerrado, la dependienta comenzó a arreglar el ramo de este, colocando la tarjeta que tenía la dirección, y aunque por un momento le pareció extraño que no le diera alguna nota para el destinatario, sino que se limitara a colocar una hora sobre la misma hoja donde estaba la dirección, pero al mirar mejor las flores simplemente embozo una sonrisa.

-" _Mantén tu promesa_ " –pensó la chica, analizando el significado de aquellas flores de ciruelo, pues seguro había toda una historia detrás de ellas como para que aquel lindo chico las escogiera.

-De algún modo me recuerda a ese tipo de cabello rojo que viene todos los días… -murmuro sin darse cuenta, antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar con su trabajo; después de todo, no había nada que las flores no arreglaran cuando se sabían usar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No es que se arrepintiera de su decisión, en lo absoluto…pero estaba muy nervioso, pues no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, aunque bien, solo darían un paseo ¿no? Nada fuera de lo normal…

Además, seguro su cita no duraría nada, pues ahora se conocerían de verdad, y bueno, él no se consideraba alguien realmente interesante lejos de su trabajo. Eran muy diferentes.

Lo más probable es que todo comenzara mal y terminara mal. Es decir…

El sonido del timbre le hizo respingar.

Mirando el reloj comprobó que el pelirrojo había llegado justamente a la hora que le había anotado en las flores…

 _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

Tratando calmarse, se levantó del sofá, tomando su cartera y celular, antes de ir hasta la puerta y abrirla, encontrándose con aquel pelirrojo de ojos bicolores que tan nervioso lo ponía, y que justo ahora sostenía una sencilla dalia malva en sus manos.

-Gracias –dijo el pelirrojo antes de nada, ofreciéndole la pequeña flor, recalcando el significado de estas con lo dicho.

Sin saber que decir, Kuroko simplemente acepto el detalle, antes de sacar de detrás de él la magnolia rosa de la que no había estado muy seguro de comprar pero de la que ahora no se arrepentía.

Akashi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que daba el menor al darle aquel objeto, pues este parecía ser un reflejo de sí mismo, pues expresaba toda la timidez que el momento le hacía sentir.

Sin duda alguna ese peli-celeste era hermoso…y el haría lo que fuera para que este lo amara y dejara atrás todo recuerdo oscuro.

Algo dudativo, el pelirrojo dio un paso enfrente, tomando la mano del menor antes de depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, sintiendo está caliente debido al sonrojo que rápidamente había aparecido en su rostro.

-Vamos –murmuro, separándose y jalándolo de la mano para que lo siguiera hasta su auto, que en esta ocasión era mucho más simple.

Akashi le abrió la puerta al menor, dándole su espacio para que no se sintiera incomodo, como en aquella ocasión…

Una vez ambos arriba, el pelirrojo hizo arrancar el vehículo, con rumbo a la ciudad.

-No planee nada –le aviso al peli-celeste –así que ¿adónde te gustaría ir?

Por unos segundos Kuroko se mantuvo callando, mirando la flor que Akashi le había dado sin saber muy bien que responder, hasta que una idea –o más bien deseo –pasó por su cabeza fugazmente.

-Quiero un batido de vainilla –soltó sin más, embozando una hermosa sonrisa a opinión de Akashi, quien incluso pudo sentir sus mejillas arder por culpa de esta.

-Em…bien, pues vamos por él – respondió tras recuperarse de aquella linda imagen.

Sabía que las cosas irían lentas a partir de ahí, pero a Seijuro no le molesto aquello en lo más mínimo si de eso modo podía ver cada una de las diferentes expresiones que el menor podía regalarle, pues sin duda alguna se había enamorado de aquel chico, y ahora que este le había dado una pequeña oportunidad, la aprovecharía al máximo para hacer que este sintiera lo mismo por él.

Pero lo que Akashi Seijuro no sabía, era que a pesar de todo…el menor ya le correspondía.

FIN

* * *

Ahora si, que les pareció el final? c: ¿Les gusto? ¿no les gusto? Diganme por favor ^^

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie D':

Bueno, ya con esto a sido todo por mi parte. Obviamente seguiré escribiendo de esta linda pareja en el futuro, pero supongo que sera cuestion de ver, pues como ya dije, no tengo mucho tiempo libre que digamos.

Muchas gracias por seguirme a lo largo de esta historia!

Nos leemos!


End file.
